<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost World: Jurassic Park by Ashton210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265564">The Lost World: Jurassic Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210'>Ashton210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY STYLE [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lost World: Jurassic Park but with rwby characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY STYLE [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lost World: Jurassic Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sounds of the wind blew through the darkened theater, eerie rumbling and roaring accompanying it. The screen lit up, showing a landmass covered in foliage near the ocean, clouds covering the upper layers.</p><p>ISLA SORNA</p><p>87 MILES SOUTHWEST OF ISLA NUBLAR</p><p>The camera changed to a beach next to a set of cliffs that were being battered by the surf.</p><p>THE LOST WORLD</p><p>JURASSIC PARK</p><p>It panned over to show a yacht anchored just off-shore. Suddenly, voices could be heard milling about. Man in a white uniform appeared, carrying a bottle of champagne. He walked over to a tanned man with dark hair sitting in a beach chair reading a newspaper, and poured a glass for him.</p><p>"Thank you, Barry." He said as he took the glass.</p><p>Behind him, a young girl with long hair that matched her father's took a sandwich from another man in the same uniform. She walked past her mother, a fair-skinned brunette, who asked her where she was going. The girl rolled her eyes and the two argued as the little girl walked away.</p><p>"Oh, for Gods sakes, leave her alone, Deidre." The man said, fed up with their constant fighting this whole trip. As the girl walked off, her mother quickly ran over to her husband.</p><p>"Paul, what about snakes?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"There aren't any snakes on the beach." He told her.</p><p>The little girl hummed to herself as she skipped her way down the beach, sandwich in hand. As she neared where the beach gave way to forest and plains, she saw some bushes rustle off to the side, a strange purring coming from within. She saw them move again, and a small green creature hopped out. It about the size of a chicken, covered in green scales and had small arms tucked up against it's chest.</p><p>"Hello there." the girl said, crouching down to look at the creature. "What are you, a little bird or something?"</p><p>The little dinosaur hopped closer to her, until there was only a foot between them.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" she asked, sitting down. "Here, take a bite of this. It's roast beef. It's good." She fed it some of the meat from her sandwich. She turned back the way she came and shouted for her parents to come and look. When she turned back, she stood back up in fright as an entire pack of the little things came out of the brush, chittering and squealing.</p><p>Back at the camp, a table was set with a high-end lunch.</p><p>"Cathy, darling! Lunch is ready!" her mother called, unaware of the danger her daughter was in.</p><p>"Are you looking at this?" Cathy asked as she tried to back away from the little dinosaurs that were surrounding her, her arms raised above her head. "I'm afraid there isn't enough to go around." She screamed when one of the dinosaurs jumped at her arm and tried to bite her. She threw her sandwich to the ground in the hopes of placating them, and while a few did swarm it, more still swarmed her and she screamed even louder.</p><p>Her father immediately put down his paper and stood when he heard her fait screams.</p><p>"Paul?" his wife asked.</p><p>"Cathy?" he said loudly, before breaking into a run down the beach towards the screams. His employees and wife ran after him. As they turned the corner, their pace increased when they saw the creatures attacking the little girl. When the wife caught up to them, she screamed in horror.</p><p>Nora Valkyrie yawned as she leaned against a wall advertising a beach vacation as her train arrived at the platform. She wore the same attire we last saw her in; jacket, shirt, pants and shoes, all black. As she walked in, she took a newspaper and sat down near the back of the train.</p><p>As the train began to move again, a man glanced back at her, and seemed to recognize her. He walked over to her and sat down perpendicular to her. She opened the newspaper and pretended to start reading, hoping the guy would just go away.</p><p>"You're her right?" he asked with a smile.</p><p>Nora looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"The scientist? The lady? I saw you on TV." He leaned towards her. "Hey, I believed you." He sat back and made some roaring noises.</p><p>Nora smiled, glad to know at least some people believed her about the park. Even so, she turned away from him, not liking the attention over much.</p><p>A butler walked towards a wood and glass door, and opened it.</p><p>"Who shall I tell Mr. Ozpin is calling?" he asked formally.</p><p>"Nora Valkyrie." She said, "I've been summoned." She thanked the man as he invited her in. He led her up a flight of stairs and bade her wait for a moment. She looked up as she heard a door close and saw some welcome faces.</p><p>"Nora!" Ruby said, as she ran down the stairs and locked her in a fierce hug. She had grown from the little pipsqueak she had met. Gone was her red hoodie, replaced by a black t-shirt, a black skirt with a red trim, stockings and black boots, but the red hooded cape remained.</p><p>"What's up, Doc?" Yang said as she too walked up to Nora and hugged her. She had grown too, her chest beginning to fill out a yellow blouse, her hair flowing freely behind her.</p><p>"Oh my god, kids. Kids!" Nora chuckled, happy to see the sisters. "You two look great! Not exactly munchkins anymore, are ya?"</p><p>"Some of us more than others." Yang teased.</p><p>Ruby ribbed her softly before turning back to Nora. "You're here to see grandpa?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, he called me." Nora said, "Do you know what it's about?" he saw the smiles disappear from their faces. "What is it? is everything okay?"</p><p>"Well, not exactly." Yang said. Before she could elaborate, another door opened and stream of men and women in suits filed down the stairs and out of the building. The very last one in line was a tall woman with blonde long blonde hair, wearing a business suit.</p><p>"Well, well, Dr. Valkyrie." She said dismissively. "Dr. Valkyrie. Here to share a few campfire stories with my brother?" she walked over to a small table where another man in a suit was placing documents for her to sign.</p><p>Nora took a breath and stood before her, hands on her hips. "Look, you can convince <em>The Vale Post </em>and <em>The Skeptical Inquirer </em>of whatever you want. But I was there. I know what happened and so do you."</p><p>Salem shook her head as she started signing. "Do you really think that everyone who chose discretion did so for a nefarious motive? Even Ruby and Yang?"</p><p>"Leave them out of this." Nora spat at her with venom, as the butler came and escorted the sisters outside. "It's not a game."</p><p>"Indeed, it isn't." Salem said as she continued signing, not even looking Nora's way. "You signed a non-disclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbade you from discussing anything you saw. You broke that agreement."</p><p>"Yeah, I did, and you lied. You twisted the facts surrounding the deaths of three people. You stuffed misinformation down the public's throat, which made me look like a nut. Hasn't been so good for my livelihood- "</p><p>"We made a generous offer of compensation for your injuries."</p><p>"That was a payoff and an insult! When you spin reality, when you cover up evidence, it hurts more than just my reputation, it hurts- "</p><p>"If I recall," she interrupted, "If I recall, your university revoked your tenure for selling wild stories to the press."</p><p>"I didn't sell anything. I never took a cent and I told the truth."</p><p>"Your version of it." Salem scoffed.</p><p>"There aren't any 'versions' of the truth, and I'll tell you something else, InGen can't keep spewing out- "</p><p>"InGen is my responsibility now, doctor, and I will jealously defend it's interests." Salem said as she finished her paperwork and pocketed the pen.</p><p>"Your responsibility? What about Mr. Ozpin?"</p><p>For the first time since they had spoken, Salem turned to face Nora. "It is our board of directors I must look in the eye, not my brother." She said, walking up to Nora,</p><p>"Believe you me, Doctor Valkyrie, your problems are about to be rendered moot. And in a few weeks time, they'll be long forgotten." As she made to pass by Nora, the ginger girl grabbed the blonde tightly by the arm.</p><p>"Not by me." Nora whispered. Salem looked down at Nora's hand and quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Careful." She said calmly, "This suit cost more than your education." Nora released her and she walked away.</p><p>"You were right and I was wrong, there!" Ozpin's disembodied voice said, "Did you ever expect to hear me say such a thing?" Ozpin appeared on screen, dressed in pajama's and a dark green robe, and laying up in a bed. "Thank the Gods for Site B."</p><p>"Site B?" Nora said, confused and adjusting to seeing Ozpin connected to so many medical monitors. Whatever was going on with him, it was serious, but not so much that he had to be confined to a hospital. Either that or Ozpin just had enough money to afford in home medical care. Probably the latter all things considered.</p><p>Ozpin smiled. "Isla Nublar was just a showroom, something for the tourists. Site B was the factory floor. That was on Isla Sorna, 80 miles from Nublar." He explained, leaning forward and resting on his elbow. "We bred the animals there, and nurtured them for a few months and then moved them into the park."</p><p>"Really? Well, that's news to me." Nora said, anger and shock mixing within her oddly.</p><p>"Now, after the accident in the park, Hurricane Clarissa wiped out our facility on Site B. Call it an act of God. But we had to evacuate, of course, and the animals were released to mature on their own." He chuckled and looked up at Nora, "'Life will find a way', as you so eloquently put it. And by now, we have a complete ecological system on the island, with dozens of species living in their own social groups, without fences, without boundaries, without constraining technology. And for four years, I've tried to keep it safe from outside interference."</p><p>"Well, yeah, obviously. Hopefully, you've managed to keep this island quarantined and contained. But I'm a little bit shocked by this." Nora's mind was racing, remembering everything she could about the animals themselves. "I mean, how are they still alive? You said you bred them lysine deficient. Shouldn't they have kicked it after seven days without supplemental enzymes?"</p><p>Ozpin was laughing now. "Yes! But, damn it, they're flourishing! That's just one of a thousand questions I want the team to answer!"</p><p>"Team?"</p><p>"Yes." Ozpin grunted as he tried to get out of bed, Nora helping him to his feet. "I've organized an expedition to go in, and -thank you- and document them. To make the most spectacular living fossil record the world has ever seen."</p><p>"Wait, go in and document? You mean with people?!"</p><p>"Yes. The animals won't even know they're there. Very low impact, strictly observation and documentation." He walked over to a computer that showed a thermal scan of the island. "Aerial infrared scans show that the animals are fiercely territorial. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the island, so the team can stick to the outer rim." He looked up to Nora, "Don't worry, I'm not making the same mistakes again."</p><p>"No, you're making all-new ones." Nora groaned dragging her hands over her face in exasperation. "Ok, let me get this straight here. There's a new island with dinosaurs on it, no fences this time. And you want to send people in, very few people, on the ground. Right?" Ozpin nodded. "And, dare I ask, who are these lunatics that you're trying to con into this?"</p><p>"Well, I'll admit, it did take a while to convince them as to what they would be seeing, and in the end, I had to use my checkbook to get them to go, but it's a small four-person team." Ozpin said, picking up a stack of dossiers and handing them to Nora. "First, there's Leonardo Lionheart, who is a field equipment expert. And there's Sun Wukong who is a video documentarian. Uh, we have our paleontologist," he kept that dossier to himself, "and I was hoping that, perhaps, you would be the fourth.</p><p>"Look, we've been on the verge of Chapter 11 ever since the accident in the park, and there are those in the company who wanted to exploit Site B in order to bail us out." Ozpin sighed, "They've been planning it for years, but I've been able to stop them up until now. But, a few weeks ago, a Mistrali family on a yacht cruise, stumbled across the island and their little girl was injured. She's fine, of course, but, the board has seen fit to use the incident to take control of InGen from me. And now it's only a matter of time before this lost world is found and pillaged. Public opinion is the only thing I can use to preserve it, but in order to rally that kind of support, I need a complete photo record of those animals alive and in their natural habitat."</p><p>"So you went from capitalist to naturalist in just four years." Nora said, "That's... definitely a thing."</p><p>Ozpin waved her over, met her half-way and patted her arms. "It's our last chance at redemption."</p><p>Nora considered it for a few moments. "Oz, no. Of course, no, and I'm gonna call the rest of your team and try to talk them out of this. Who's the paleontologist, by the way? You never said. I'm guessing Jaune?"</p><p>"She contacted me, I want you to know that." Ozpin said as Nora began walking away.</p><p>"Who did?" Nora asked.</p><p>"Leave it to you, Nora, to have associations, affiliations, even liaisons with the best people in so many fields."</p><p>"You didn't contact Penny, did you?" Nora asked frantically.</p><p>"Paleontological behavior study's a brand new field, and Penny Polendina is on that frontier. Her theories about parenting and nurturing amongst carnivores have framed the debate. What are you doing?"</p><p>"Where's your damned phone?" Nora said, scan the room for the telephone, finding it and dialing Penny's home number.</p><p>"It's too late." Ozpin said mournfully. Nora turned to face him. "She's already there. The others are meeting her in three days."</p><p>Nora dropped the phone and sat against the desk she had found it at. "You sent my girlfriend to this island alone?"</p><p>"Sent is hardly the word I would use." Ozpin said, bringing Nora a glass of water, which she declined, "She could barely be restrained. She was already working in Attika, doing some research at the Safari Park, and it's only a couple hours flight from there. And she was adamant, simply adamant, about making the initial foray on her own. She and Ruby would get along famously, I swear. 'Observation without interference,' she said, and she went on and on- oh you know how it is with her. After you were injured in the park, she sought you out. And then she went all the way to that hospital in Menagerie, to ask someone who she didn't even know if the rumors were true."</p><p>"Oz, you wanna leave your mark on something, fine." Nora said, finally getting over the shock, which was quickly replaced with anger and determination. "But <em>stop </em>leaving it on other people's headstones."</p><p>"Oh, she'll be fine! She spent years studying predators from all over the world. Sleeping downwind and all. She knows what she's doing. And believe me, the research team- "</p><p>Nora help up a finger to silence him. She locked a fierce glare on him. "It's not a research expedition anymore, it's a rescue operation. And it's leaving right now."</p><p>She stormed off, the butler calmly walking after her. Ozpin returned to his bed, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora walked behind an older lion faunus as he led the way through a warehouse filled with equipment and vehicles in various stages of construction.</p><p>"You can't shave three days off my deadline and expect everything to be ready." A familiar voice said, "I'm not fully supplied, I haven't even field tested any of this!"</p><p>"Dammit!" Nora said, "What's the point of giving her a cutting-edge scroll if it doesn't work? What's the matter with it?"</p><p>"Could be anything, really." Lionheart explained, "Solar flare, CCT connection could be out of sync, she maybe even turned it off." He raised his voice for the workers. "I need half-air on the tires here, guys!"</p><p>"Does she know how to use it?" Nora asked as they neared the front of a camouflaged two-compartment bus.</p><p>"You kidding me?" Lionheart laughed, "She sent me refinements on 50% of the plans for this stuff. Hey, hey!" he yelled as Nora banged the bulky scroll on the bus. "Don't do that. You gotta baby it a little. You gotta love it."</p><p>"I'll love it when it works." Nora said.</p><p>"It'll work when you love it." Lionheart retorted as a van backed into the warehouse.</p><p>"You coming along, Leo?"</p><p>"I usually don't. I don't like the field over much, but in this case I couldn't resist."</p><p>"Thanks for the two-minute warning, Leo." Sun said, as he got out of the van.</p><p>"Sun Wukong, this is Nora Valkyrie." Lionheart introduced. The two shook hands. "Sun's our field photographer. Nora's our... Nora."</p><p>"Good to meet ya. What's your background? Wildlife photography?" Nora asked.</p><p>"Wildlife, Grimm, combat, you name it." Sun said as he opened the back of the van and began unloading his gear. "When I was with Haven, I was in Shion, Kuroyuri, all over Vacuo. Do some volunteer work with Greenpeace every once in a while."</p><p>"Greenpeace?" Nora said, confused, "What drew you there?"</p><p>Sun looked at him with a grin. "Women. 80% female, Greenpeace."</p><p>"Ah, how noble of you." Nora deadpanned.</p><p>"Yeah, well, noble was last year." Sun said, grabbing a few duffels, slinging one over his shoulder and closing up the van. "This year I'm getting paid. Ozpin's check cleared, or I wouldn't be going on this wild goose chase."</p><p>"Uh, where you're going is the only place in the world where the geese chase you." Nora said. She liked this guy. He had some good banter.</p><p>"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" caused Nora to turn and see a teenage girl with black hair done up in twin-tails with pink streaks running down them and her own turquoise eyes running up to her. She smiled and scooped the girl up into a hug.</p><p>"Haha! Ah, Rin, my honey! You found the place. What took you so long?" she asked her daughter as she put her back down.</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't find a cab." Rin said as she hugged her mother again.</p><p>"Ah, that's fine. Look, baby, I gotta tell you something."</p><p>"I don't even know this woman." Rin sighed, swinging around the swivel chair she sat in across from the desk her mother was leaning against in the upstairs office.</p><p>"What are you talking about? It's Arslan, you've known her for ten years."</p><p>"She doesn't even have PS4! She's such a troglodyte."</p><p>"Cruel, but good word use." Nora chuckled.</p><p>"Why can't I stay with Penny?" Rin asked, getting up from the chair and walking across the office to another one. Rin liked Penny. She was weird, but that made her fun.</p><p>"Uh, because Penny is out of town. But, Arslan's fantastic. She said she'll take you horseback riding, to the movies, you're gonna have a fantastic time." Nora was really pushing it trying to sell Rin on it. not happening.</p><p>"Stop saying fantastic. Where are you going anyway?"</p><p>"It's only for a few days, but I swear to you, I wouldn't be going if it wasn't really important."</p><p>"I'm your daughter all the time you know, you can't just abandon me whenever opportunity knocks."</p><p>Nora wilted at that. "Gee, that's hurts my feelings. Your dad tell you to say that?"</p><p>"<em>Dr. Valkyrie, downstairs, please."</em> Lionheart said over the P.A.</p><p>'Not now.' Nora thought. "Look, sweetie, I know we've had some hard spots, but over the last few years I feel like we've started to work things out. Hasn't it been better?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I want you to crack down on me a little bit. Ground me or something. Send me to my room. You never do any of that stuff."</p><p>"Well, why would I do that? Because you've grown up to be so beautiful, brilliant, powerful, funny, and generous? The queen, the goddess, my inspiration.</p><p>"<em>Dr. Valkyrie!"</em></p><p>"Shut up!" Rin growled at the P.A. before turning back to her mother, "But I could come with you. I could be a research assistant like I was in Argus."</p><p>"This is nothing like Argus." Nora said, worrying her daughter a little. She only talked like that about one other subject. "Anyway, you have your own stuff going on! You got that gymnastics competition coming up, you've been training for that for months."</p><p>"Gymnastics? I scrubbed out, mom. They cut me from the team. Thanks for knowing." Rin said, walking away again to lean on a railing overlooking the construction.</p><p>"Ah, crap. I'm sorry honey, I know how much that meant to you."</p><p>Rin turned and looked at Nora. "You like to have kids, but you don't like spending time with them, do you?"</p><p>Nora felt her temper boil over at that and she wisely walked out of arm's reach of her daughter before letting it out. "Yeah, well, I'm not the one who dumped you and split for Mistral, so don't take it out on me!"</p><p>"<em>Dr. Valkyrie, downstairs please."</em></p><p>Nora saw the tears well up in Rin's eyes at the mention of her father. It was a low bow, and Nora knew it. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm sorry." She said as she decided it was time to answer that page. "Hey, you want some good parental advice? Don't listen to me."</p><p>Nora found Leo by a large cage made of steel tubes and chain-link fencing attached to thick metal cable at each corner.</p><p>"How's it looking?" Leo asked an engineer inspecting it.</p><p>"Well, specs say it can't deform at 12,000 psi, so we're just gonna test it." he answered.</p><p>"Alright, clear out!" Leo yelled out before a winch began lifting the cage.</p><p>"What is this?" Nora asked, trying to get her mind off breaking her daughter's heart.</p><p>"It's a high hide." Leo said, but decided to talk louder when Nora pointed at her ear. "A high hide! You know, you go up, and you hide. High. It goes up to tree top level and keeps the researchers out of harm's way."</p><p>"Actually, it puts them at a very convenient biting height." Nora said, making Leo laugh. "Hey, what time is it?"</p><p>"Why do you want to know?" Leo asked, neither of them noticing Rin walk by, amazed at all the technology.</p><p>"We're leaving in three hours."</p><p>As Leo and Nora descended in an argument, the camera followed Rin as she walked by the cars and into the open back of the bus. The back end was filled with computers and scientific instruments, designed to be a field laboratory.</p><p>"This is so cool." She smiled as she moved into the connector, which held a pair of beds on either side. She moved into the front section, which held a common room and the actual driver's section. Just behind the driver's seat, she saw a lit-up map of the western coast of Menagerie, and a group of five islands in the shape of a crescent. The islands were labeled, <em>Las Cinco Muertes.</em></p><p>Nearly a day later, the three cars were loaded onto a boat and sailing toward Isla Sorna. Nora looked out over the edge of the boat and thought back to Jurassic Park. She had thought all that bullshit was behind her, but here she was, jumping back into an even more dangerous fire to try and get her girlfriend to see some fucking sense and listen to her. Beside her, Leo opened a case containing a disassembled gun and a series of long injection darts.</p><p>"Lindstradt air rifle." He told her. "Custom-made Atlesian design. Fires a subsonic impact delivery dart."</p><p>"It work any better than your special phone?" Nora asked.</p><p>"That's funny." Leo fired back as he took out the gun and began assembling it. "I've loaded the darts with the enhanced venom of <em>Conus Purpurascens</em>, the South Sea cone shell. The most powerful neurotoxin in the world. It acts within 0.002 seconds, which is faster than the nerve-conduction velocity, so the animal's down before it even feels the prick of the dart."</p><p>"There any antidote?"</p><p>"For what? If you shot yourself in the foot? Don't do that. You'd be dead before you even realized you had an accident."</p><p>Sun approached the pair, arguing rapidly in Faunuspeak with the owner of the boat- who appeared to be a walrus-Faunus if the large handlebar moustache was anything to go off of- and his son.</p><p>"The guy says he wants to unload at the shore right here." Sun told them, "He's heard too many stories about this island chain, and he wants to drop us off and go anchor somewhere offshore."</p><p>"What kind of stories?" Nora asked.</p><p>Sun asked them in their shared tongue and waited to hear his reply. "Okay, see, he's heard stories of fishermen who came too close to the island and never returned." The captain jumped in quickly. "He's- he's got a radio, he's got a military grade scroll," More Faunuspeak. "When you need him, send the call and he'll be here in two hours... but he will not stay here... he won't stay anywhere near these islands... they call these islands, <em>Las Cinco Muertes</em>?" the captain nodded.</p><p>"Seriously?" Leo asked, looking up from his work.</p><p>"Yeah." Sun said, "It means the Five Deaths." He told Nora.</p><p>About an hour later, the trio, having found a place overlooking the ocean to make camp, were following a tracker for a location sensor Leo had installed into Penny's scroll.</p><p>"Reading's get stronger," Leo said, looking at the tracker.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm so relieved." Nora said, sarcastically.</p><p>"Stop pushing my buttons, already. It was fun earlier, now you're just getting on my nerves." Leo warned her.</p><p>"Alright, we're almost on top of her dot. She should be right around here."</p><p>"Over there." Sun pointed at a bag across the stream from them. He and Nora broke into a run, with Nora sliding on the ground as she got close. She poked her fingers through a hole in the bag and pulled out one of Leo's high-end scrolls.</p><p>"Penny!" she yelled.</p><p>"Penny!" Sun yelled out, trying to help.</p><p>"Penny!"</p><p>"Penny Polendina!"</p><p>"H- how many Penny's do you think are on this island?" Nora asked sarcastically. "Pen-!" she half-yelled before she heard the brush near her rustle loudly. She picked up the gun and walked over to where Leo was standing. "What? What is it?"</p><p>"Something big." He whispered back.</p><p>Suddenly, a herd of Stegosaurs emerged from the foliage to the right. They were massive four-legged creatures- oh who the fuck am I kidding, you all know what a Stegosaur looks like. Nora got flashbacks to Nublar and the Triceratops in the field, while Sun and Leonardo stood in wonder at the creatures from a by-gone era. Suddenly, they heard a groan behind them and rapidly turned to see another Stegosaur shake some dew from its neck as it walked not five feet from them. Sun managed to regain control of his body and began rapidly taking photos.</p><p>"This is, this is magnificent." Leonardo said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, 'Ooh, ah'," Nora said, "Yeah, that's how it always starts. And then later there's running and screaming."</p><p>Sun tried to get another picture, but couldn't get a good shot. So, he dumped his gear by Leo's feet and walked off to the right, jumping on a fallen tree. It was better, but he still didn't quite feel it, so he jumped onto another one a bit higher up. Perfect.</p><p>As Sun began shooting, the camera panned down to show a woman with long orange hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a tan jacket, green tank top, and tan cargo pants with pink stripes down the side. She lowered her camera to show the face of Penny Polendina, who turned and looked at Sun.</p><p>"SALUTATIONS!" she yelled, scaring the hell out Sun, enough so as to make him stumble backwards, making her laugh.</p><p>Seeing he had been had, Sun laughed with her. "I guess you got the jump on us here a little bit, didn't you Penny?"</p><p>"Yeah." She chuckled. Looking up, she saw Nora looking at her seriously. She smiled. "Nora, I never thought in a million years Ozpin would get you to come here." She started laughing again. "Hey, Leo."</p><p>"Hi, Penny." He said.</p><p>"You got a granola bar or something? I'm starving!" she walked up to Nora. "Those animals, did you see them? It was a family group. A pair-bond and a sub-adult long after the juvenile was nest bound. Every egg clutch I've seen has got shells crushed and trampled. The hatchlings definitely stay in the birth environment for an extended period of time. That's conclusive! I can put that whole controversy to rest if I can just get a shot of the nest."</p><p>Nora simply held up the bag they had found and poked her finger through the hole in it.</p><p>"Have you been attacked?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, no. That's my lucky pack. That's how it always looks." Penny explained.</p><p>"Okay. Penny- "</p><p>"Hey, that a Nikon?" Penny asked Sun, walking up to him and asking to borrow the camera. "I'll be right back baby, I promise." She said, walking off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny walked along the stream, following the Stegosaurs as she fiddled with the settings on her borrowed camera. Nora's group ran to catch up with her.</p><p>"Uh, Penny!" Nora yelled ahead, "When Ozpin contacted you, why didn't you say anything to me?"</p><p>"Cuz I knew you would try to stop me."</p><p>"I would've tied you to the bed, yeah."</p><p>"I've figured out how the animals are surviving without lysine." Penny said proudly.</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>Penny ignored her. "If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they mostly eat agama beans, soy, basically anything lysine rich. And the carnivores, well they eat the herbivores, so- " a low roar made her stop, and single the others to stop. "Wait, wait. Stay right there. I'll be right back." She smiled as she ran ahead.</p><p>"Penny, no! No!" Nora yelled, following after her girlfriend.</p><p>Penny pointed to a fallen log. "Stay there." she ordered before she left the stream for the cover of the foliage. Downstream was the herd of Stegosaurs, all milling about. Penny crawled through the foliage, keeping low until she came across a juvenile Stegosaur, no bigger than a medium-sized dog, and began taking pictures.</p><p>Back with the trio, Sun was taking more pictures, while Leo kept the rifle at the ready.</p><p>"She is way too close." Nora muttered to herself.</p><p>"The hell is she doing?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Too close! Too close!"</p><p>Penny reached out her hand toward the juvenile, and began petting its nose. The animal was hesitant at first, but eventually lowered it's head, closed it's eyes and grunted comfortably.</p><p>"Dammit, she always has to touch. She can't not. Every time." Nora said.</p><p>"She's going right up to it. Serious stones on her, all I'll say." Sun said.</p><p>The juvenile howled loudly, apparently having enough of being petted, and Penny quickly complied.</p><p>"Is this even possible?" Leonardo whispered.</p><p>"What, this? Yes!" Nora said, astonished, "What'd you think you were gonna document? What'd you think you were gonna see?"</p><p>"Animals." Sun said, "Maybe, uh, big iguanas."</p><p>Nora sighed. "Fruitcakes."</p><p>Penny lifted her camera to take another picture, but when she did, the camera began making loud whirring sounds that startled the juvenile animal. It howled in alarm, bringing the attention of the adults.</p><p>"Penny!" Nora yelled.</p><p>Penny looked back, but saw that another adult was cutting off her escape route and headed further into the herd. Nora saw this and jumped the log, but Sun held her back.</p><p>"Shoot 'em!" she ordered Leo, who was aiming the rifle at the animals.</p><p>"They're just protecting their baby." He said.</p><p>"So am I!" Nora fired back.</p><p>In the nest, Penny was just trying to survive. She ducked as one of the adults took a swing at her with it's spiked tail. She recovered just in time to see another adult charging her, and ran for a hollow log nearby. She made it to the other end just as a pair of spikes shot down into the log right where her feet had been. Peeking out from inside the log, she saw the herd dispersing.</p><p>"I think we're okay." Leo said, lowering the rifle, "I think they're leaving." Sun let go of Nora, who ran for Penny.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the quartet were walking back to the campsite, Leo and Sun in the lead, and Nora staying within five feet of Penny at all times.</p><p>"These images are incredible. Legendary." Sun said, taking out a packet of cigarettes. "Guys shoot their whole life, never get stuff half this good. I mean, you could give me the Pulitzer right now. Competition's over, close the entries. I'd like to thank everyone who lost." He just lit his lighter when he heard Penny yell up behind him.</p><p>"Don't even think about it!" she yelled, "Dinosaurs can pick up scents from miles away. We're here to observe and document, not interact." Sun rolled his eyes as he simply stuck the cigarette behind his ear.</p><p>"Which, by the way, is a scientific impossibility." Nora said, "The Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. Whatever you study you also change, so..."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I think I'll take my chances. I'm sick of scratching around in rock and bone, making assumptions and deductions about the nurturing habits of animals that have been extinct for 65 million years. Absolutely sick of it. Then you show up and fill my head with stories for four years, so of course I'm gonna come here. What'd you expect?"</p><p>"I gave you stories of mutilation and death, weren't you paying attention?"</p><p>"Oh, please! Don't treat me like a grad student. I've worked around predators since I was 20. Lions, jackals, hyenas, you." Nora laughed at that. There was the wit she had fallen for.</p><p>As Sun and Leo neared the campsite, they suddenly stopped.</p><p>Leo looked back to Sun. "You smell that?" he asked.</p><p>Sun nodded. "Smoke." He took another whiff. "And it's coming from... shit!" he and Leo hauled ass towards the camp, the source of the scent.</p><p>"Look." Penny said, stepping into Nora's path. "I'm trying to change 100 years of entrenched dogma. Dinosaurs were characterized very early on as vicious lizards. There's a lot of resistance to the idea of them as loving parents. Robert Burke said that the T. Rex was a rogue that would abandon its young at the earliest possible opportunity. I know I can prove otherwise."</p><p>"Fire!" Leo yelled, "Nora, Penny! Fire, base camp!"</p><p>As the pair returned to the campsite, Sun was pulling a container of water from the back of one of the trucks, opening it as he walked and poured some onto the small campfire.</p><p>"No." Penny said, "Water makes smoke billow. Use dirt." Leo immediately began scooping dirt onto the fire. Fortunately, Nora was there to ask the important questions.</p><p>"Who started the fire?"</p><p>She was immediately answered when Rin opened up the door to the front section of the trailer, wearing a long-sleeve pink shirt, black skirt, stockings and a white apron, and holding a frying pan.</p><p>"Oh, hi guys." She said sheepishly. "Anybody want eggs?"</p><p>Later, Sun and Leo were hanging out by one of the cars, enjoying Rin's cooking, while said young lady was getting the ear-beating of a life time.</p><p>"Do you see any family resemblance there?" Sun asked the older man, who shrugged and made a so-so gesture with his hand.</p><p>"You practically told me to come here." Rin said as she laid down on the hood of the other car.</p><p>"What?" Nora said in exasperation as she tried to get the military scroll to work.</p><p>"You told me, 'don't listen to me.' I thought you were trying to tell something."</p><p>"Rin, you knew exactly what I meant. You have no idea what you're walking into here."</p><p>"What're gonna do, Nora? Lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it from?" Penny said with a grin as she put a few bags in the back of Sun and Leo's truck.</p><p>"Thank you, Penny." Rin said sincerely.</p><p>"Hey, don't start the teaming up thing already." Nora said. "Now, Leo, why in the name of Grimm does this thing never work?" she said to Leo as Penny and Rin began talking about how Rin had stowed away without getting noticed.</p><p>"Look, you're not on a land line, here. You have to wait for a decent signal." Nora vented her frustrations by making sure the device was secured in the transmitter case. <em>Very </em>secured. "Violence and technology, not good bed fellows." Leo added.</p><p>"The kind of documentation Ozpin wants puts you and your equipment in the field as close to the animals as safely possible." Penny said, getting ready to brief them.</p><p>"Yeah, while you're at it, why not smear your self with a little sheep's blood?" Nora added, "How about this, is there any reason to think the radio in the trailer will work?" she asked Leo.</p><p>"Well, you know, if you feel qualified at all, you could just flick the switch to 'on'." He said with a shrug.</p><p>"Alright, look, guys, I'm getting my daughter out of here. If any of you want out, now's the time to say so."</p><p>"So listen, when you're out in the field," Penny started talking over her girlfriend.</p><p>So that's how she wants to play, huh? Well, Nora was a master at that game. "Sun, if you're staying, I'll be more than happy to deliver a letter to your wife, or a loved one. Give you a chance to say goodbye. Or Leo, if you have any personal effects of any kind, it's the least I can do. You guys know where to find me." Nora said, walking around the back of the car, Rin in tow.</p><p>"Our presence needs to be 100% antiseptic." Penny said, following after her, "If we so much as bend a blade of grass, we could- " she was cut off when Nora slammed the door behind her.</p><p>"Mom, are you mad?" Rin asked.</p><p>"No, I'm not mad, I'm furious!" she said, as she looked around the rear cabin. "Well, this looks like your handiwork." She commented, gesturing at the mess.</p><p>"I was gonna clean it up."</p><p>"Right now!" she ordered, and Rin quickly ran for a trash can and got to work. "Gods damn it, there's like a gazillion switches here."</p><p>Penny entered the trailer, knowing she could calm Nora down. "Nora, don't be mad. I was going to call you in a day or two to let you know where I was. I always do. You know I'm the best kind of girlfriend there is: the kind who travels a lot. You know you like that. You love your independence."</p><p>"Admittedly," Nora sighed, "I've gotten used to our relationship, but that doesn't mean that's how I want to live. Uh, Rin, honey, this is... tall-talk, could you just... you know, for a few minutes?"</p><p>Rin rolled her eyes and moved closer to the beds. "It's like a height restriction at an amusement park." She muttered. 'And you're not much taller than me in any case!'</p><p>"If you wanted to rescue me from something," Penny said, helping Rin with clean-up, "Why didn't you bail me out of that fund raiser at the museum three weeks ago, like you said you would?"</p><p>"Uh, this is somewhat different circumstances, don'tcha think?" Nora said, not wanting to admit she had a point.</p><p>"Or what about that dinner with your parents that you never showed up for? Why not rescue me when I really it? Actually be there, when you say you will? I mean, I have made a career out of waiting for you."</p><p>"You know, Mom," Rin said, "Penny has a pretty good- "</p><p>"It is so important to your future that you don't finish that sentence." Nora said quickly, "Now, outside, please."</p><p>Rin started towards the door, but stopped in the entrance when Penny walked up to Nora. "Nora, come on, look." She said, pushing Nora into a chair, "I love that you rode in here on a white horse. I really do. It very touching, very dramatic. Very you. I just need you to show up in a cab every once in a while, too."</p><p>"Woah, woah, Rin, what are you doing?" Nora cried when she heard the door opening. "Don't go out there, it's not safe. Get in here. Shut the door."</p><p>Penny sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, I know what I'm doing. You guys should definitely go. But I'm gonna stay. I love you, I just don't... need you right now."</p><p>"Uh, I'll tell you what you need." Nora said, standing back up. "A good anti-psychotic."</p><p>"I'll be back in five or six days." Penny protested.</p><p>"No, you'll be back in five or six <em>pieces.</em>"</p><p>"What bothers you is that I'm not afraid of this place and you are."</p><p>"Of course I am, that's the whole point! Look, I just- "</p><p>"What's that sound?" Rin said, standing by one of the rear windows.</p><p>Nora and Penny stopped arguing and listened, hearing the low rumble coming from outside. They stepped outside to see a flight of Bullheads coming out from behind the jungle on top of an adjacent cliffside. Most of them carried vehicles and large storage containers beneath them, but a few appeared to be standard transport craft.</p><p>"Here we go." Nora said, pulling Rin by the wrist behind her. "I'm gonna get you out on one these right now. Hello! Over here!" she waved her free hand trying to get the attention of one of the airships. Meanwhile, Sun was taking pictures and Leo was looking at the craft through a pair of binoculars.</p><p>"What the hell?" he said, "It says InGen on the side of that Bullhead." Nora looked at him. "I don't get that. Why would Ozpin send two teams?"</p><p>Nora, Rin and Penny ran over to him, Nora taking the binoculars from him.</p><p>"Doesn't he trust us?" Penny said, "We haven't even started."</p><p>Nora looked at the military grade Humvee under one of the Bullheads, then followed the wire holding it up to the Bullhead carrying it. It was painted black with the words "InGen" written on it in red.</p><p>Not an hour later, the same cars were on the ground and hauling ass across a field. The lead car held a familiar blonde in the back seat.</p><p>"This is as good a place as any for base camp." Salem said into her radio headset. "That's first priority after we're finished for today. I want it up and running in thirty minutes. Understood?"</p><p>The ghillie mesh separating the front and back seats was pulled away to reveal a tiger-eared faunus with dark skin covered in stripe tattoos and piercing red eyes.</p><p>"Cancel that order." Sienna told Salem.</p><p>"Why should I?" Salem asked her, eyes narrowed.</p><p>"This is a game trail, Ms. Ozpin, carnivores hunt on game trails. Do you want to set up base camp or a buffet?"</p><p>Salem frowned, but saw the sense in what the other woman said and nodded.</p><p>"Have a scouting party look for potential camp sites. I want at least three alternatives by the time we're finished."</p><p>"Salem, if you want me to run your little camping trip, there are two conditions. First off, <em>I'm </em>in charge, and when I'm not around Corsac is. All <em>you </em>have to do is sign the checks, tell us we're doing a good job, and bust open the booze when we have a good day.</p><p>"Second condition is my fee. You can keep it. All I want in return for my services is the right to hunt one of the tyrannosaurs. A male. A buck only. How and why are my business. Now, if you don't like either of those two conditions, you're own your own. So go ahead, set up base camp right here, or in a swamp, or in the middle of a Rex nest for all I care, for I've been on too many safaris with rich dentists to listen to any more suicidal ideas. Okay?"</p><p>Salem sat wide-eyed at this woman who she had personally hired for this job give her an ultimatum, much less orders. Her eyes narrowed and a smile spread across her face. She liked this woman.</p><p>"Okay." She said, almost chuckling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sienna stood in her seat, her torso poking out of the open roof of her jeep. She only did so because she had her cousin, Ajay Sidhu, the man who had approached her about this job, driving and there was nobody in the world who she trusted more. Behind her, the convoy of trucks chasing a herd of herbivorous dinosaurs, mostly Gallimimus and Parasaurolophus, and other assorted smaller and larger dinosaurs, while a few men on motorcycles sped ahead.</p><p>"Cycle, break off a stray from the herd and flush him to the right." she ordered into the radio headset she was wearing. "Snaggers, stay ready, he's bringing them out to you." She started flipping through a packet of descriptions of all the dinosaurs on the island. "It'll be a pachy- uh pachya, ah screw it, the fat head with the bald spot. Friar Tuck."</p><p>One of the cyclists sped ahead to find the target, passing by a Parasaurolophus, which roared at him in agitation. Seeing his target, he passed underneath a Diplodocus in order to reach him.</p><p>"Stop. Stop!" Another mercenary, a human man with long brown hair told his driver. Both men clambered out of the jeep. "Pachycephalosaurus."</p><p>"Carnivore?" the driver said, worried.</p><p>"What? No, no, herbivore. Late Cretaceous."</p><p>The Pachycephalosaur was busy trying to get out of a circle of men and women holding metal and wire lassos while Cycle circled around him. It was about the size of a man, walking on two legs with a beaked mouth and domed, bony head protrusion.</p><p>"See that distinctive domed skull?" the long-haired man said to his fellow as they crept closer, "Nine inches of solid bone. Now, careful. See, the Pachy's neck attaches at the bottom of its skull, instead of the back of its head, as with reptiles. So, when it lowers its head, it lines up directly with the backbone. Which is perfect for absorbing impact."</p><p>To illustrate the point, the Pachy rammed its head into an open car door a man was using as cover. The man tumbled back into the car, nearly falling out the other side, while the Pachy looked at the two men approaching it and growled. Sienna pulled up as the two men were getting the hell out of Dodge.</p><p>"Snagger, Friar Tuck's on the loose. Just about to cross your path." She said over the radio before signaling Ajay to follow the escapee.</p><p>At her word, a specially designed truck pulled up. It was based on the standard military Humvee, but was modified to have a large open-topped cage in the back, extending firing seats on either side, and a large folding metal fork on the front. As it approached the Pachy, the seats were pushed out, with men armed with lassoes sitting in each. One of them managed to loop his line around the Pachy's neck and let him run ahead. In the back, a man with another air rifle fired a dart at the Pachy, while the man next to him started to real their prey in. The truck came to a stop as the wire pulled taught and the Pachy tried to escape. Another pair of Trappers looped lines around the Pachy's neck on either side to hold it in place as the metal fork unfolded and held the helpless dinosaur in place.</p><p>Meanwhile, Nora's group sat on a rock formation overlooking the valley. Sun ran ahead and placed a small sonic dish to pick up sound better for his recording, while the rest of the team and Rin looked out over the valley as dinosaurs ran across the plains, motorcycles mixed among them and cars and trucks chasing after them.</p><p>"Corsac, get in the outrigger." Sienna ordered as she lifted up the door to her jeep and leaned out a bit. "You're coming up on a carnia..."</p><p>"Say again, Sienna, say again, a what?" a man in the passenger seat of another car asked over the radio.</p><p>Sienna just tossed her packet out the window. "The one, the one with the big red horn. The pompadour! Elvis!"</p><p>"Ha! Take me out Carter." Corsac said to his driver. He tightened the straps on his harness as Carter pressed a button on the dash and Corsac's seat moved out of the car beneath him. When it was fully extended, he shouldered his rifle, took aim at the nearest Parasaurolophus and fired. The mighty beast roared in pain and broke off from the pack, letting him know he had hit it. "Okay, bring me in, Carter."</p><p>When he had been brought back in, the car stopped, and Corsac exited to oversee the capture. He was a tall man with sharp features and a ball cap on, the only clue of his Faunus heritage being a grey wolf's tail poking out of his pants. It swayed behind him as he shouted out orders to the Trappers.</p><p>"Go for the legs! The legs! Watch the tail!"</p><p>Sienna's car pulled up, the lady herself exiting along with Salem, who watched in amazement as the Trappers worked. The Parasaur roared as it reared up, taking the two men who had ropes around its neck with it. they tumbled as they hit the ground, another pair of men taking their ropes from them. What the dinosaur didn't notice was the woman who had run a rope around the front of its feet. As it roared once more, the trappers pulled its feet out from under it, making the beast come crashing down.</p><p>From their perch, Nora's group watched with sorrow and disgust.</p><p>As the day wound down, Ajay called Sienna over to the tree line. When she approached, she saw a massive three-toed footprint, easily as large as her entire torso. She looked to Ajay who simply shrugged.</p><p>"Burke!" she called out. The man with the long hair and flannel clothes looked up. "Come here." He ran over to her and looked down at the print. "Do you recognize this track way?"</p><p>"Yes, I do." He said, "Tyrannosaur."</p><p>Sienna looked to Ajay and smiled. She walked back to her car and began putting together an elephant gun. She was just finishing up when Salem rolled up.</p><p>"Ah, Sienna." She said genially as she got out of her car. Sienna didn't respond as she pulled out a long metal whip, strapped it to her waist and walked off. "Excuse me! Where do you think you are going?" Salem said as she stormed after the impudent Faunus woman.</p><p>"To collect my fee, Ms. Ozpin." She said with a vicious smile, "To collect my fee." Salem accidentally stepped in a muddy puddle while following Sienna. She looked down and saw her boot in the middle of the T. Rex footprint and put the pieces together.</p><p>Meanwhile, Corsac took out his canteen and poured the contents on the back of his head, allowing the refreshing chill of the water to run down the sides of his face, onto his back and chest. He heard a loud chirping near him and looked down to see another of the small green dinosaurs from the beginning of the film. He pulled out a collapsible cattle prod as Burke ran up to him.</p><p>"Oh my God! Procompsognathus triassicus. Found by Frass in Mantle in 1913." He said excitedly as he pulled out a journal from his satchel.</p><p>"Is it dangerous?" Corsac asked.</p><p>"Uh, no, I wouldn't think so." Burke said with a shake of his head. "The Compy has mostly been presumed to be scavengers, like jackals."</p><p>"It weirds me out." Corsac said with a smile. "It's like it's not scared."</p><p>Burke shrugged. "There've been no visitors to this island. It has no reason to fear man."</p><p>Corsac gave it a shock with the cattle prod and the Compy shot off into the foliage, screeching in pain.</p><p>"Now it does."</p><p>Sienna and Ajay crept through the jungle, following the trail left by the footprints, guns at the ready. The trail led them to an isolated clearing littered with bones and half-eaten corpses, occupied by a single small dinosaur that was currently tearing into a side of meat.</p><p>"It's the Rex nest." Sienna whispered. "That infant's probably only a couple weeks old. Never left the nest." The infant tyrannosaur tore off a piece of meat and looked up at the pair. It sniffed a little, but apparently sensed no threat as it returned to eating.</p><p>Sienna looked behind her. "Offspring that young, parents won't leave him alone for too long."</p><p>"So, build the blind here, wait for the buck to return?" Ajay asked.</p><p>"No." Sienna said, "No. The nest is upwind, and so are we. When he comes back, he's gonna know we're here without us even having a chance. No, the trick is to get him to come where we want him."</p><p>That evening, the infant tyrannosaur lay in the middle of the nest, tied down by ropes and howling into the night. Nearby, Sienna and Ajay sat in a tree, guns in hand and ghillie cloth draped over their shoulders. Sienna glanced back in the direction of their new camp before returning to the task at hand.</p><p>Salem's camp was bustling, with men and women walking about doing evening chores, or helping to set up a mobile CCT connection, while others were throwing food into the cages that held the day's catches. Nora's group watched from the cover of a nearby ridge next to a waterfall.</p><p>"So, this is why Ozpin was in such a rush to get you guys here." Nora said, "He knew they were coming."</p><p>"I'll give them this, they are well-organized." Leonardo said, "Those are some major league toys."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I should ask to use their phone. Their dish is bigger than yours."</p><p>"So, these people wanna build another park here?" Rin asked, still confused about everything, "Even after what you said happened at the other island?"</p><p>"They're not building anything." Nora said, "They're taking these animals out of here, back to the mainland."</p><p>"Uh, guys," Sun said as he started rooting through his bag, "I think I should tell you that Ozpin told me these people might show up. He figured we'd be done by the time they got started, but in case that plan fell through, he did send a back-up plan."</p><p>"What back-up plan?" Penny asked.</p><p>"Me." He said, taking apart a hand-held bolt cutter and stowing it in his vest.</p><p>Down in the camp, Salem was making a business proposal by video. She was pacing around a well-lit tent, in the middle of which was a diorama of a coliseum. In the back corners were poster board pictures of concept art for the stadium diorama, and off to one side were a pair of cages each housing a compy. As she spoke, she started to gain more of an audience from around the camp.</p><p>"Simply put, InGen is seeking limited partners to defray some of our expansion costs." She said, pacing around with a filled champagne glass in hand. "The prospectus you've been given by the board explicitly details our projected hardware and construction expenses and, as you can see by my two friends here, the software is already fully-developed." She knelt by the Compy cages and they growled at her. "Pardon my pun, but one could say that it is 'up and running.'" She stood back up. "In a moment, I'll take you on a stroll through the camp, and you'll see some of the larger, more impressive specimens."</p><p>Unbeknownst to all, Sun and Penny crept into the camp no problem and took cover by the nearby cage holding a Stegosaur. It howled at their presence, so they quickly walked around to the front of the cage and pulled out the deadbolt holing it closed.</p><p>"You don't bring people half-way around the world to visit a zoo." Salem scoffed. "You bring the zoo to them, and Attika is the perfect site. Despite not experiencing a Grimm attack since the Great War, the city maintains a strong, professionally trained militia and has a long legacy of churning out some of the greatest Huntsmen and Huntresses in Vale's history, the Arc family first and foremost among them."</p><p>Penny and Sun worked quickly, hopping from cage to cage and opening them quietly. A baby Triceratops here, the Pachycephalosaurus next, then a baby Stegosaur- perhaps the very one Penny had interacted with earlier that day. They took their time when they came across a fully-grown Triceratops, who huffed into the dirt when they approached, spreading dust everywhere. Sun took out his bolt cutters and told Penny to stand back while he broke the lock.</p><p>"My foolish brother knew this," Salem said, continuing her pitch, "And before he ever dreamt of an island, began construction on an amphitheater near the coast, at the InGen Waterfront Complex. But, he abandoned it, as he often does, in favor of something far grander and, ultimately, impossible. And so, the facility sits, unused, unfinished, when it could be completed, and ready to receive visitors in less than a month."</p><p>Supposedly, the Triceratops didn't like that, because he/she burst through the back of the tent and flipped over the car that housed all the radio equipment, sending everything flying and the people scattering. It then turned around and charged back out of the camp, clearing the way for several Compys, a Parasauralophus, a Gallimimus, and the Pachy. All the while, Corsac watched as explosions went off and fires spread. One such explosion sent a wrecked car flying.</p><p>Sienna heard the explosion and looked back to see the fire. Looking up, she saw the car incoming on their hide.</p><p>"Ajay, look out! Jump!" she yelled before she and Ajay jumped from the tree, guns in hand and rolled to the sides in time for the car to fall at the base of the tree, right where they had been standing.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sun had heard the baby Rex crying in the nest. He waited until Sienna and Ajay had left before he ran up to the baby. He saw the state it was in and decided to free it and try to help it.</p><p>Back at the camp, Corsac was hauled to his feet by a pair of hunters, eyes locked with Sienna as he rose. He shrugged off the hunters and swallowed a lump in his throat.</p><p>"That's the last time I leave you in charge." Sienna said, her voice ice cold as she and Ajay moved past him to help restore order to the camp.</p><p>Near a small river, Penny waited in the moonlit darkness for Sun. She heard movement from the water behind her and turned to see Sun emerge from the river.</p><p>"Sun." she said, walking up to him. then she saw the baby Rex wailing in his arms. "Oh my God. Are you out of your mind?"</p><p>"Shh! He's got a broken leg." He said hurriedly. "Let's get him in the car before they hear us."</p><p>"Are you out of fucking mind? Do you have any idea what that is!?"</p><p>"Just quiet down and open the door."</p><p>"You're insane!" she said, as she opened the door. As Sun tried to get the baby situated in the back seat, Penny looked in the direction of their camp. "Ah, man. Nora's not gonna like this."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With order restored to the hunter camp, Corsac called a small meeting with Salem and Sienna to show them something he had found, thinking it his ticket back into Sienna's good graces. They all congregated next to one of the cages, which Corsac was leaning against, looking at what he had found. As Sienna walked up, he handed her one of the padlocks to the cages. She frowned as she looked at it, but then noticed that it had been broken. And not just broken, cut. Cleanly, right above the actual lock.</p><p>Sienna looked to Corsac with wide eyes, asking a silent question, which he nodded at. Every lock he had found on the ground was broken in exactly the same fashion.</p><p>"What's going on?" Salem said, out of breath.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Sienna said, fury building in her voice as she showed the lock to Salem. "We're not alone on this island."</p><p>About the time the Trike was violently cutting off Salem's business pitch, Nora and Rin entered the back end of the trailer. Nora looked at the radio, not knowing what the hell she was doing.</p><p>"Okay, what now?" she said aloud. Rin pushed past her and opened one of the drawers below the radio, pulling out a large red envelope. She had been stuck in the trailer long enough to explore a bit and know where things were.</p><p>"Look here." Rin said, handing her mother the packet. Nora smiled at her daughter, her fury abated over the long hours since her discovery, replaced by a motherly desire to get her out of danger.</p><p>Out in the jungle, Leo had set up the high hide alongside one of the main paths that led to their camp and was testing the response time of the remote, activating it to go up, then stopping it, then activating it again to make it go down, rise and repeat until he got a fair approximation of what he was dealing with. As he was testing it, Penny and Sun's car roared past, the wailing of the baby Rex audible as they drove past.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" he said.</p><p>Back in the trailer, Nora had gotten the radio working with no small amount of help from Rin.</p><p>"Okay, it should be right here. Hello?" she said as she set the frequency.</p><p>"<em>Hola?"</em> a female voice said over the radio in a Vacuan dialect of Faunuspeak.</p><p>"Uh, hola." Nora replied.</p><p>"<em>Buenos dias." </em>Rin said, fluent in the lady's language.</p><p>"<em>Enrique?" </em>the lady said, before speaking more Faunuspeak.</p><p>"Uh, no, not Enrique. This is Nora Valkyrie, are you on the boat?"</p><p>"<em>Enrique?" </em>the woman said, sounding angry.</p><p>"No, is this the boat?"</p><p>More Faunuspeak.</p><p>"Uh, we're on Isla Sorna. We need to talk to the boat, <em>Mar del Plata,</em> ma'am."</p><p>Sun and Penny pulled up next to the trailer and stopped. Sun jumped out of the driver's seat and ran to the rear passenger door that Penny had open for him.</p><p>"I'll get him." he told Penny, who ran to the trailer and opened the rear door, seeing Nora and Rin standing there.</p><p>"Boy is she mad at you." Rin told her mom, underplaying the absolute bile the lady on the radio had been spewing at them for the past five minutes.</p><p>"I feel sorry for that guy Enrique." Nora replied, seeing the door open and Penny come in, soaked from head to toe.</p><p>"Nora, no lectures, please." Penny said as she moved in quickly. "Rin, please, honey, get behind me." Rin complied soon enough for Sun to haul the baby Rex inside. "Hold him steady, I'll get the table."</p><p>"Watch the head." Sun warned as the baby tried to get a bite on him, only to miss by several inches. Penny quickly wheeled a medical table to the back of the trailer and turned on the attached lamp. As Sun set the baby on the table and quickly clamped his hands over it's snout, Penny turned on a machine and began to scan the baby's injured leg.</p><p>"<em>Enrique?"</em> the radio said, alerting Nora to the situation she had just left. Personally, she didn't know which was worse; having an injured infant dinosaur not five from her, or a furiously mad Faunus woman who didn't understand her.</p><p>"Gods, Lady, shut up! Wrong frequency." She said as she turned the knob to another frequency. As her mother worked, Rin watched Sun and Penny handle the baby Rex.</p><p>"Watch it, Sun. Don't let him get those things around you." Penny warned, nodding to the teeth as she made some adjustments to the machine.</p><p>"Already on it." Sun said as he undid his belt and fashioned a make-shift muzzle from it.</p><p>"Alright, let's take a look here." Penny said breezily to try and calm the situation. She watched the screen as she worked. "Okay, so, we've got the metatarsels, the tibia, fibia, ah! There's the fracture, right above the epiphysis."</p><p>"How bad?" Sun asked as he struggled to keep the infant's head from moving around too much.</p><p>"Bad enough." Penny replied, opening a medical bag. "If we don't set this, this baby's gonna die. It won't heal straight, and he won't be able to pivot on his ankle. He won't be able to walk, let alone run. A predator will pick him off before he's even a few weeks old."</p><p>Between the insanity with the baby, and her mother yelling into the radio, Rin finally couldn't take it anymore and turned to her mother.</p><p>"Mom, I wanna get outta here, I wanna go." She pleaded.</p><p>"I'm working on it, I'm calling the boat." Nora said.</p><p>"No, I wanna go someplace else, please." She pleaded, looking back at the baby Rex. "I want to be somewhere safe."</p><p>"Isn't it safe here, honey?"</p><p>"No, no, I wanna be somewhere high."</p><p>A few minutes later, Nora and Rin met Leo at the high hide. She had given Leo a head's up they were coming.</p><p>"So, want to tell me what the hell's going on?" he asked Nora.</p><p>"You're much happier not knowing." Nora replied as Leo activated the winch and the hide began to rise, Rin muttering to herself about how stupid she was for coming up with an idea so colossally stupid. Nora couldn't help but smile inside, glad that she didn't have to scold her daughter for this one. 'I suppose experience really is the best teacher.'</p><p>Back in the trailer, the situation was much the same.</p><p>"Can you set it?" Sun asked as he tried to keep the Rex's head steady.</p><p>"Yeah, I just need something temporary." Penny said as she filled a needle with anesthetic. "Something that will break apart and fall off as he grows."</p><p>"Well, whenever you're ready. He's fighting here, Dr. Quinn."</p><p>Back at the hide, the trio had reached the tree tops with a clang. As expected, it was difficult to make out anything beyond the canopy.</p><p>Nora turned to Leo, who was making checks on the integrity of the cage. "Leo, what's the frequency for the boat?"</p><p>"15888, pre-set number 3." He replied.</p><p>"Got it." she turned back to Rin and adopted a soothing tone. "Okay, he we are, and this is the safest place you can be. Remember what Penny said earlier? These trees make it so the animals won't even know you're here."</p><p>"You're just trying to make me feel better." Rin said angrily, "I remember all those stories you told."</p><p>"Okay, guilty as charged, but to be fair, we're in a completely different situation here." The roar of a Tyrannosaur echoed across the valley, drawing the attention of all three. Calmly, Nora turned off the lantern hanging from the roof of the cage. "Leo, is there any way to contact the trailers?"</p><p>Without looking away from where the roar came from, Leo handed her a phone.</p><p>The phone rang in the trailer as Penny and Sun continued working.</p><p>"He's moving again, give him more morphine." Sun suggested.</p><p>"No," Penny argued, "We have no idea what his metabolism is. Too much will kill him." Sun heard the phone and moved to answer it. "Sun, I need your hand over here. Give me some pressure right here."</p><p>"No answer. What a surprise." Nora said, frustrated. "How do I get down from here?"</p><p>Without missing a beat, Leo handed her a climbing belt. "Put this on." He said as he grabbed a rope.</p><p>"Mom, where are you going?" Rin asked, alarmed.</p><p>"Take this rope and squeeze it. Hard." Leo said, trying to be heard over Rin's pleading. "The harder you squeeze, the slower you fall. You don't squeeze at all..."</p><p>"Splat. I get it." Nora said as she was hooked up.</p><p>"Mom, please."</p><p>Nora got on her knees and looked at her daughter. "Honey. The queen? The goddess?"</p><p>"Your inspiration?" Rin finished for her.</p><p>"Now you're talking. Alright," Nora climbed over the railing and leaned back from the cage. "I'm coming right back. I give you my word."</p><p>"But you never keep your word!" Rin said, slamming her fist against the railing.</p><p>Nora didn't have a come back for that, so she figured she would just have to prove her wrong. She jumped off the cage and rapidly fell toward the ground. She squeezed the rope as hard as she could, but the rain made it slick, and I think you can figure out the rest from there.</p><p>Leo and Rin watched as Nora sped toward the ground and landed with an audible thud.</p><p>"Well, personally, I would have squeezed just a little harder." Leo said in hindsight.</p><p>"Okay, I'm almost done." Penny said as she was finishing up with the baby's leg. "I just need another adhesive. Something pliable that I can..." she looked up at Sun, who was chewing a piece of gum as he watched over her shoulder. "Spit." She held out her hand and Sun complied, spiting into her hand. "Your gum!" she said in disgust, wiping her hand on his vest while Sun took the gum from his mouth, which Penny then added to her make-shift cast.</p><p>In the hide, Leo and Rin watched the canopy. They saw the trees move and birds fly off when their perches were disturbed. Each shift of the trees was accompanied by a thundering footfall as what they assumed were the parents of the baby Rex passed beneath them.</p><p>As Penny and Sun finished their work and the infant began to stir, the phone began ringing again.</p><p>"Get the bottle of amoxicillin and fill a syringe." Penny told Sun, "Just a quick injection of antibiotics and we can get this guy back home." Suddenly, Nora burst through the door, soaked to the bone and with a few bits of plant life stuck to her.</p><p>"For once in your life, would it kill you to pick it up?" she said, moving to the baby and trying to pick it up. "Come on, we gotta get this thing outta here."</p><p>"No, no, we just set it's leg- "</p><p>Penny was interrupted by a screeching from outside. They looked out the window and saw one of the cars tumble over the cliff and explode upon impact with the ground.</p><p>Nora looked back to the pair. "Mommy's very angry." She said. They looked out the window, thinking they could see where the mighty beasts were, but saw nothing until they heard a growling noise behind them. Nora turned with a gasp to see the head of a fully-grown T. Rex looking in at them. The other Rex appeared behind her and alerted them to it's presence with a low growl. Penny screamed when the second Rex let out a full roar then pushed the side of the trailer, trying to make them fall into the jaws of it's mate.</p><p>The infant was now fully awake and groaned through it's muzzle. The parents heard him and gently growled to reassure it.</p><p>"This isn't hunting behavior, Nora." Penny said. "Not hunting. They're searching. They came for their infant."</p><p>"Well then, let's not disappoint them." Nora said.</p><p>"Let me get his head." Penny said, moving around to the front of their little patient, "Nora, can you carry him?"</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"Muzzle off." Sun said as he took his belt off of the baby's snout. Once removed, the baby resumed howling and hooting, which made the adults more vocal as well as the trio slowly moved the baby to the door. Nora opened it, giving Sun and Penny an up-close look at the head of a living, breathing, growling and, frankly, rather peeved adult T. Rex. She carefully set the infant down on it's feet and let it run to his parents, who quickly led it back into the tree line. As the door closed, the phone began ringing again.</p><p>"Yeah, Leo?" Nora said.</p><p>"Yeah, they're uh, they're going back into the jungle." He told her, keeping a reassuring arm around Rin, who was fiddling with a small necklace her mother had given her, bearing her mother's thunder hammer sigil and her father's lotus flower sigil.</p><p>"Okay, good. What about Rin? Is she alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's good, she's right here." Leo said handing Rin the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" Rin said subdued, keeping one hand on her necklace.</p><p>"Rin, how are you? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good." Nora could tell it was a lie, but she didn't really blame her for it. She was a wreck herself.</p><p>"Okay, listen to me. Stay where you are. I'll be right back. Understand?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got it." Rin handing Leo back the phone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora hung up the phone in the trailer and began to wipe her hands before going back to the radio.</p><p>"You know, I beg people to listen to me." She said, "I use plain, simple Common. I don't have any accent that I know of."</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Penny said, absolutely done for the day.</p><p>"So, if nothing else, that should make for an interesting chapter in your book."</p><p>"I think the debate over the parental instincts of a T. Rex is now... academic." Penny said.</p><p>Nora was about to try the radio when Penny's words really hit her.</p><p>"Hang on, this is gonna be bad." Nora said.</p><p>Suddenly, the entire trailer shifted, falling onto its side. Everyone was thrown forward, with Penny and Nora falling to the floor- which was once the wall- and Sun falling onto the wall- which was now the floor- before the trailer fell on its side again so that everything was now upside down.</p><p>A T. Rex roared outside as Nora looked out the window and the trailer began to move backwards.</p><p>"They're pushing us over the cliff!" She said.</p><p>Outside, the tyrannosaurs destroyed the windshield and pushed the car further back, but the accordion design connecting the two halves made it somewhat difficult. Sun and Nora ran to the nearest door and tried to force it open.</p><p>"Come on, come on." Sun growled as he tried to force the door open, to no avail.</p><p>"Once we're out of here..." Nora said, pushing behind him.</p><p>"Straight into the woods."</p><p>"Straight into the woods." Nora agreed as she stepped back and rammed her foot into the door, barely missing Sun's fingers. The rexes hit the trailer again, lining it up perfectly and throwing Sun and Nora from their positions.</p><p>As the trailer began to hang over the edge of the cliff, Sun yelled out. "Hang on to something!"</p><p>The rexes pushed once more and more than half of the rear trailer now hung over the cliff side. Gravity eventually won out, and the whole back half fell over, the accordion sleeve the only thing holding it up. The rear panel fell off, a square wall of hardened glass the only floor they had. Sun and Nora had fairly good purchases, with both something to hold onto and something to stand on, but Penny was not so fortunate. She was hanging with her back to a cabinet, her hands clutching the handle. Eventually, her weight was too much for the door to bear and the whole thing gave way, and she fell and impacted hard against the glass wall, causing it to crack.</p><p>"Penny!" Sun yelled out. The only response he got was Penny sighing against the glass, fogging it up as her cheek began to bleed. She opened her eyes to see the sheer fall that awaited her and heard the glass begin to crack.</p><p>"Oh, Gods, please." She pleaded as she began to rise to her knees.</p><p>"Don't move!" Sun yelled as the cracks began to widen.</p><p>"I'm coming down for ya!" Nora said as she began to climb her way down. "Sun, get the scroll."</p><p>"On it." the monkey faunus said as he searched for the case.</p><p>Penny had fully risen to her hands and knees, putting her whole weight on the glass. It seemed to be holding, so she carefully moved her hand towards the edge. As she did, cracks began to form under the fingers of the hand holding her up.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sun had found the case hanging from a lamp. He found purchase on a revolving chair bolted to the floor. He considered wrapping his tail around something so he could maximize his reach, but didn't think it would be enough and settled for a single outstretched hand.</p><p>As he stretched out, the strap slowly slid down the lamp, gravity taking it's toll. He had nearly reached it by the time Penny had nearly reached the edge of the metal frame the glass was set in and Nora reached out a hand for her.</p><p>"Give me your hand, baby." Nora said, as she spied Penny's pack off to the side.</p><p>"Head's up!" Sun yelled as the scroll case fell. Nora instinctively grabbed Penny's pack and held it out to her. She grabbed it just as the case finally shattered the glass wall and Penny hung for her life.</p><p>"Your lucky pack, right?" Nora said as she tried to stay in the trailer.</p><p>By the time Nora and Sun had finally gotten Penny back into the trailer, the heard the sounds of a car horn beeping above them. Up on the cliff, the other car burst from the jungle and came to halt. Leonardo stepped out and saw the state of everything, taking it in with horror.</p><p>"Nora! Penny! Sun!" he yelled out.</p><p>"Leo! We're in here!" Sun yelled back.</p><p>"Hang on! I'm coming!" Leo replied. He ran to the door and tried to open it before he realized that the emergency doors locks had automatically kicked in. Seeing the smashed-in windshield, he climbed through it into the trailer, ignoring the warnings going off in the cabin. "What did this?"</p><p>"Rin! Where's Rin?" Nora yelled out.</p><p>"She's okay! She's in the high hide!" Leo told her, giving Nora some relief. "Who's hurt? What do you need?"</p><p>"We need rope!" Nora told him.</p><p>"Rope. Anything else?"</p><p>"Yeah, three cheeseburgers with the works. Four by four animal style!"</p><p>"No onions on mine!" Sun added.</p><p>"And an apple turnover!" Penny finished.</p><p>Leo nodded to himself, glad that they could still make jokes in this kind of situation. Paying the rain no mind, he quickly ran back to his car and dug through the trunk until he pulled out a large length of strong, thick rope. He took it to a nearby tree stump- more likely the remnants of a tree the rexes had knocked over in their initial appearance- and tied the rope around it. He took the rest of the rope into the trailer and tossed it down to the trio, which was caught by Sun with his tail.</p><p>"Good throw!" Nora said, "Did you tie this to anything?" a loud rumbling answered her. The trio looked outside and saw the side of the cliff begin to climb upwards. "We're sliding, Leo!"</p><p>Outside, Leo saw the front section of the trailer slowly moving backward. Thinking fast, he ran to his car and began unwinding the spool of thick metal wire attached to a metal hook.</p><p>Inside, Sun and Nora quickly helped the less physically fit Penny up the rope first.</p><p>Once Leo had unwound about twenty feet of wire, he picked up the hook and ran for the trailer. He came within six inches of the target before he ran out of wire and was thrown into the mud. He picked himself up and ran back to the car. Meanwhile, his rope knot was beginning to undo itself. Ultimately, it came undone from the weight it was bearing, sending the three adults inside tumbling to the bottom and nearly falling to their deaths. Fortunately, they managed to grab the frame before they fell.</p><p>Once Leo had wound out another seven feet of wire, he ran back to the trailer, but slipped and fell to the muddy ground. 'See, this shit is why I don't like the field.' He thought to himself as he crawled to the bull bar and wrapped the wire over the top of the bottom bar, hooking it in place. The wire pulled taught as the trailer ceased moving and Leo's car shook from the weight it was now bearing.</p><p>Knowing there was no time to rest, Leo saw the rope hanging slack on the ground. He quickly picked up the end near the tree, walked around the back of the stump and took his time tying a proper noose knot. Inside, Penny felt the rope going taught, and yelled to alert her trapped friends. As he finished the knot, Leo saw his car sliding forward. He looked back and saw the trailer begin to tilt into the air, the last pair of rear wheels on the front section falling over. He ran to his car, threw it into reverse and floored the gas as Penny resumed climbing inside.</p><p>Slowly, Leo managed to bring the trailer back to the ground and pulled the first pair of rear wheels back up, hissing and popping as they did. Inside, Nora began to climb up the rope. Leo pressed a button on the dash and changed gears, swerving from side to side as he pulled the front trailer further back onto the cliff. Inside, Sun joined Nora and Penny on the rope. Unfortunately, Penny's grip slipped and she slid down, running into Nora and Sun, and pushing all three of the out the bottom of the trailer.</p><p>Leo had managed to get all of the trailers wheels on the ground, but he knew he didn't have enough power to get the whole thing back up, so he settled for what he<em> could</em> do, and what he could do right now was keep the front section from falling again. While he was trying to keep the trailer from slipping again, he heard loud impacts coming from outside. Behind him, the two T. Rexes emerged from the tree line. He tried to keep his body still while also revving the gas to keep the trailer steady.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the rexes tore the headlights off his car and threw them to the side. Then, the other one caved in his roof. They slowly picked the car apart, while Leo tried to defend himself. He could no longer reach the gas, but he was right next to his air rifle. He tried to pull it out, but the iron sight got caught in a mesh webbing and he couldn't get it out in his position. One of the rexes heads came close to him and he kicked at it to try and make it go away.</p><p>This was Leonardo Lionheart's final mistake.</p><p>The rex grabbed his leg at the shin and pulled him out of the car, flailing and screaming. It tossed him in the air, catching him at the torso while the other grabbed his legs and pulled, tearing him in half. It let go of the car, which it had been holding with it's foot, and the car sped toward the cliff.</p><p>The trio on the rope screamed as the interior of the trailer rushed past them and exploded as it hit the rocks below, followed soon after by Leo's car. Shrapnel nearly hit them several times, including one of the intact spare tires. The trio looked up and knew that their brave comrade could only be dead. The only thing they could do now was climb.</p><p>Penny was the first to reach the top, but stopped when she did. A dark feminine hand reached out to her, and she took it as Sienna Khan helped her onto the cliff, followed by Nora and Sun. They looked around as the hunters, their opponents-turned saviors, created a defensive perimeter. A man with a medical bag walked up to them, but was shoved aside as Rin Valkyrie blazed past him and tackle-hugged her mother.</p><p>"Our communications equipment's been destroyed." Sienna said once the rain had stopped and they had returned to their former camp site. "and if your radio and scroll were in those trailers that went over the cliffs..."</p><p>"They were." Nora confirmed.</p><p>"Then we're stuck here, ladies and gentlemen. And stuck together, thanks to you people."</p><p>"Look, lady, we came here to watch. You came to strip-mine the place." Sun said, giving Corsac a dirty look as the man got too close to him. "Back off."</p><p>"At least we came prepared." Salem said.</p><p>"Prepared?" Nora scoffed, "Five years of work and 100 miles of electrified fences couldn't prepare the other island. You think a couple dozen Marlboro men will do you any better?"</p><p>"It's a looter mentality." Sun said, "All you care about is what you can take, but you have no right."</p><p>"An extinct animal brought back to life has no rights." Salem fired back confidently, "It exists because we made it. We patented it. We own it."</p><p>"You looking for a problem, pal?" Sun said as Corsac got up in his face again.</p><p>"Found you, didn't I?" Corsac replied, making Sun clock him in the jaw. When Corsac got back up to return fire, he saw Sun standing with his hands clasped together and two clones of himself standing at his sides, clearly ready for a fight.</p><p>"Wait a minute," Sienna said before Sun could do anything. "I know you. You're that Remnant First bastard."</p><p>"What in the world is 'Remnant First'?" Salem asked.</p><p>"Professional saboteurs." Sienna explained simply.</p><p>"We're environmentalists!" Sun yelled angrily.</p><p>"Knock it off!" Penny yelled, "Now look, the fact of the matter is that by moving the infant into our camp, we may have changed the adults' perceived territory."</p><p>"Their what?" Salem asked.</p><p>"It's why they persisted in destroying the trailer." Burke explained. "They now feel they have to defend this entire area."</p><p>Penny nodded. "We need to move, right now!"</p><p>"Move where?" Sun asked, dispelling his clones, "Our boat? Their airlift? They're both waiting for a call we have no way to send."</p><p>"Alright, alright." Salem said, digging through her pack and pulling out a laminated map of the island. "Look here, there's a communications center here, near the old operations building. Everything ran on geothermal power. It was designed to never need replenishing. If we can get there, we can radio the airlift."</p><p>"Do you have the frequency and codes?" Nora asked.</p><p>"Right here." Salem showed them a small notebook.</p><p>"Well, we'll mind those." Sienna said, taking everything and entrusting it to Ajay.</p><p>"How far to the village?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Oh, a day's walk. Maybe more." Salem said, "But, that's not the problem."</p><p>"Then what is the problem?" Sienna asked.</p><p>"Velociraptors." Salem said, causing everyone around her to go silent, either in horror or in confusion. "Our infrareds show that their nesting sites are concentrated in the island interior, which is why we planned to stick to the outer rim."</p><p>"Wait a minute." Corsac interrupted, "What the hell even is a veloci-whatever?"</p><p>"Velociraptor." Burke corrected, "Carnivore. Pack hunter. About two meters tall, long snout. Binocular vision. Strong dexterous forearms and killing claws on both feet."</p><p>"And the tyrannosaurs may continue to pursue us if they perceive a threat to either themselves or their infant." Penny added.</p><p>"No, no, you're wrong there, Dr. Polendina. We'll lose them once we leave their territory." Burke argued.</p><p>"No, don't bet on it. The tyrannosaur has the largest proportional olfactory cavity in the fossil record with one exception."</p><p>"Right, uh, the turkey vulture could scent up to ten miles."</p><p>"Right, this is all very exciting, it really is, but I say we move to the village." Salem said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"We could always go back down to the lagoon." Nora suggested, looking down to Rin, who was wrapped up in a blanket for warmth.</p><p>"And do what?" Sienna asked with a frown. "Sit out in the open, next to a heavily used water source, and hope that your captain comes back for you?"</p><p>"Nah, he won't do that. He knows better." Sun said.</p><p>"Then we head for the village." Sienna said finally, "We might be able to find shelter, and we know we can call for help." She picked up her gun and began walking. "Rex just fed, so they won't stalk us for food."</p><p>"Excuse me," Nora said angrily, forcefully turning Sienna around, "I assume by 'just fed' you mean Leonardo. How about showing some damn respect? The man saved our lives by giving his."</p><p>"Then his troubles are over." Sienna said plainly, "My point is that predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."</p><p>"No, only humans and Faunus do." Sun yelled up at her.</p><p>"Oh, you're breaking our hearts. Now saddle up! Let's get this moveable feast underway!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party decided to rest for the night and get a fresh start in the early morning. Unfortunately, it began raining again by the time they reached a small creek bed. Sun ran past one of the hunters and slowed down alongside Sienna.</p><p>"Want some gum?" he said in a chipper voice, offering her a stick from the pack. She declined, so he took it for himself. "You seem like you got a shred of common sense." He said, trying to make conversation. "What the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator that ever lived." Sienna said matter of factly, "The second greatest must take him down."</p><p>"You gonna use that to do it?" he asked, pointing to her elephant gun.</p><p>"If he doesn't surrender, yes."</p><p>"Lemme take a look at it." Sun grabbed for the gun.</p><p>"Nope." Sienna moved the gun out of reach, carrying it over her other shoulder.</p><p>Sun chuckled at her reaction. "So, the animal exists on the planet for the first time in tens of millions of years and the only way you can express yourself is to kill it?"</p><p>"You remember that guy a few years back? I forget his name. He climbed up Mount Neverset with no oxygen and came back nearly dead? And people asked him; 'why did you go up there to die?' he said, 'I didn't. I went up there to live.'"</p><p>Further back in the group, Salem, now wearing a dark, weather-resistant poncho, came up alongside Nora and Rin.</p><p>"Say, I haven't had a chance to wish you luck on your new business venture." Nora said, taking the chance to fire a few 'told you so' shots at Salem, "You're off to a very promising start."</p><p>"My team is intact, doctor. I'm sorry for the loss of your man." Salem said calmly. "You know, it's very easy to criticize someone who generates an idea and assumes the risks of it."</p><p>"You know, when you try to sound like Oz, it just comes off like a hustle."</p><p>"I am nothing like Ozma." Salem said angrily.</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that."</p><p>"Ozma's reach exceeded his grasp. Mine does not."</p><p>Nora sighed. "Taking dinosaurs off this island is the worst idea in the long, sad history of bad ideas, and I'm gonna be there when you figure that out."</p><p>By midday, the rain had long since passed and the group was walking across open grassland, keeping close to the tree line. A low roaring echoed across the plains and the hunters picked up their pace, keeping their weapons at the ready as they moved into the forest.</p><p>The group slowly trudged through the trees in a disordered line, allowing the foliage to brush against them. Sienna looked at one of the plants and saw an amount of blood on it.</p><p>"Take a break!" she called out, "Five minutes." The men and women around her moaned and groaned thankfully as they found places to sit, drink and eat. Sienna walked among the individuals who were in front of her, stopping when she saw Penny. She set her gun against the tree next to Penny and squatted down in front of the long-haired ginger. "Are you injured?" she asked her.</p><p>"Huh?" Penny asked, tired. Sienna pointed at her clothes. "Oh, no, it's from the baby. I set its broken leg. It's just not drying in all this humidity."</p><p>"Sienna, could I have a word?" Salem asked. Sienna stood and turned to her employer. "I'd love to know where we are." The pair walked off as Sienna pulled out a compass.</p><p>Sun walked up and sat down next to Penny. "Making friends with Ahab, are ya?" he joked. Penny rolled her eyes with a smile at her teammate as she pulled off one of her shoes and shook some rocks out of it, while Sun eyed up Sienna's gun.</p><p>Further down the line, Corsac left his pack with the man known as Carter. "Hey, Carter, I'm going to the ladies' room. Wait here for me, will ya?" Unfortunately for Corsac, Carter heard none of that over his headphones and the music they were playing. He walked a fair distance from the group, until he was sure no one would bother trying to peep on him. He set his gun down and began prepping himself to do his business, when he heard whispering and chittering from the brush. He quickly took up his weapon and held it at the ready.</p><p>He followed the noises and rustling to a nearby bush and looked deep into it. He saw nothing until a Compy stuck it's head out at him suddenly, shrieking at him. He yelped in surprise, pointing the gun at the creature's tiny head, then chuckled to himself when his brain finished processing everything.</p><p>"It's not nice to sneak up on people." He said as he pulled out his cattle prod and extended it. The Compy dived back into the bushes and Corsac jabbed down at it, trying and failing to shock it three times. Looking around, he realized that he hadn't left any way for him to find his way back to the group. "Hey, Carter! Where are ya? I got turned here!" No answer. He kept calling out to his buddy, but Carter was busy munching on a bar of chocolate, his music still blasting in his ears.</p><p>Corsac continued deeper into the forest, gun and cattle prod at the ready.</p><p>"Hey, Cart- ah!" he yelled out as he stepped over a bush, not seeing the sheer drop until it was too late. He tumbled down the slope, losing his weapons in the fall, stopping with a thud as he hit the base. He panted and groaned into the dirt, not noticing the rustling in the bushes surrounding him.</p><p>Suddenly, Compys swarmed him, jumping up and biting at his skin and clothes. Corsac managed to rise to his feet, ripping off a Compy that was biting on the side of his throat and then another that had gotten ahold of his lip. The rest of the animals quickly abandoned ship as he violently shook off the ones that clung to his torso. They ran a short distance to a nearby log and looked at him expectantly. He simply spat some blood at them and turned and walked away. The animals followed him, maintaining their distance, until he turned and ran at them, roaring and chucking stones at them to make them scatter.</p><p>Back at the group, Penny was resting against the same tree Sienna's gun was. Sienna picked up said gun and called for the group to resume their march. The men and women groaned as they came back to their feet, except for Ajay.</p><p>"Carry me?" Rin asked her mother.</p><p>At the back of the group, Carter remained seated.</p><p>"Carter. Carter!" one of his fellows said, before picking up a small rock and tossing it at the man's leg, immediately getting his attention. He gestured to the group on the move and Carter quickly took of his headphones and picked up his gun, not noticing the pack they left behind.</p><p>Corsac was in some deep shit. He was practically limping down a creek bed, calling out for Sienna and Carter, the Compys chirping and trilling as they continued to follow him. He yelled at them to get lost, throwing rocks and insults at them, but the little beasts were relentless. He began to feel weak and fell into the water, allowing even more of the beasts to swarm him. He shook them off too, and quickly retreated over a nearby log. The animals followed him, but this time all he could do was scream as his blood mixed into the running water.</p><p>Sienna looked down at Carter with hard eyes. The group had stopped again once someone had realized that Corsac was not among their number.</p><p>"When did you last see him?" she growled.</p><p>"10, 15 minutes ago." Carter answered.</p><p>Sienna nodded. That would match up with the last time she had seen him as well.</p><p>"Come with me, and you." She said, pointing at Carter and the man next to him. "If he's alive, we'll find him. The rest of you keep moving until you reach the ridge. Wait for us there, and Ms. Polendina?" Penny walked up to Sienna, "No one tells the little girl." She whispered. Penny nodded and sat back down.</p><p>"Alright. Let's carry on." Salem said, rising to her feet. "On your feet, everyone." Nobody moved. "You heard me, let's go."</p><p>Sun stood up. "Alright guys, let's get the hell outta here." This time, the (mostly faunus) group grunted as they rose and carried on. Ajay, though he followed orders, secretly wondered why Sienna hadn't asked his to come along and stared after her as she departed.</p><p>That night, the camp was quiet, filled with the sounds of quiet snoring as everyone was out cold from the long march. Penny and Rin got a tent to themselves, which was lit up from within by a lantern. Everyone was asleep, except for Ajay, who was keeping watch and waiting for Sienna to return. He smelled the air and identified Sienna's unique signature approaching from behind. Quickly, he grabbed a canteen he had saved and brought it over to his cousin.</p><p>"Did you find him?" Nora asked as she joined the two faunus. Sienna didn't answer as she greedily drank from the proffered canteen.</p><p>"Ah. Just the parts they didn't like." She said, wiping her mouth of excess water with the back of her arm. "Alright, let's see that map." She ordered, and Ajay dutifully pulled the map out of his pack along with a flashlight. "Now, the operations building is right down in there, about a mile and a half from the base of these cliffs." She pointed to a nearby valley.</p><p>"How do you know?" Nora asked.</p><p>"I've seen it, but the climb down won't be easy. We'll let them sleep, one more hour. Then we hit it."</p><p>Inside the tent, Rin and Penny were fast asleep, crackers and chocolate bars sitting near their heads. Outside, Nora couldn't sleep and was wandering around the camp, illuminated by the moonlight. As she passed a pool of still water, she saw it ripple slightly. She stopped and saw it happen again, accompanied by the sound of a distant thud.</p><p>At the same time, Penny woke up in the tent, hearing the thud and feeling the tremor. Slowly, she looked up and saw her bloody jacket hanging over her in an attempt to dry it out.</p><p>"Oh no." she whispered before quickly scrambling to cram as much mess as she could into plastic baggies and quietly turn out the light. As the light within died, the moon illuminated the shape of a T. Rex head against the side of the tent. Outside, Nora saw the beast approached the tent. Her memories from Nublar kicked in and she stood absolutely still, hoping the same rules applied here.</p><p>Slowly, the rex stuck its head into the tent, rumbling a low growl and began to sniff the bloody jacket. Rin was roused by the sounds.</p><p>"What is that?" she asked aloud. She turned around and nearly screamed if not for Penny silencing her. All she could do was silently cry out for her mother.</p><p>"Rin. Rin!" Nora whisper shouted. At her feet, Carter was roused. He looked up and screamed aloud, shouting in rapid Faunuspeak, and waking the entire camp, who took one look at the giant carnivore in their midst and scrambled to get the hell away.</p><p>"Stay put! Stay put! Don't move!" Nora yelled at them, holding her position. "Don't run!"</p><p>The rex quickly stood up, ripping the tent from the ground, and shook the tent from its head with a roar. Sun had somehow managed to quickly circle around to the girls and sped them away, urging Rin to focus on running rather than their pursuer. As the second rex came into the encampment, Nora decided to crawl away rather than be seen running with the hunters.</p><p>Sienna came up with her rifle and fired, but nothing came of it. She pulled the trigger again. Nothing. She took out the ammo to reveal a pair of empty shells.</p><p>"Monkey-tailed bastard!" She growled and ran to her tent to grab Plan B.</p><p>Meanwhile, the female rex pursued the hunters through the forest and into a creek bed, roaring at the men, one of whom was blindly firing his gun at it. Carter accidentally tripped and fell into a large puddle of water and was trampled on as his fellows fled. He managed to turn around just in time to scream as the rex's foot came crashing down on him. His body stuck to its foot like a piece of wet toilet paper for a few steps until it came to rest face down in another puddle.</p><p>Back at the camp, Sienna pulled a box from her pack covered in warning labels. Opening it revealed a set of tranquilizer darts. Carefully, she loaded one into the tip of her chain whip and locked it in place. Taking a second one and carefully holding it between her teeth, she unwound her whip and began to stalk the male, which was drinking nearby. Using a small bush as cover, she swung her whip over her head and slung the tip straight at the beast's flank, the needle driving deep into the skin. The rex let out a roar of pain and began to stalk towards Sienna, who calmly retracted her whip and loaded the next needle into the tip as she backed away slowly.</p><p>The hunters began to file into a cave behind a waterfall as they fled the T. Rex pursuing them. Rin tripped and fell, but Penny and Sun quickly pulled her to her feet and into the cave mere seconds before the rex's head burst through the waterfall with a roar. The hunted crowded the back of the cave, trying to put more distance between them and the hunter.</p><p>"I hate you, you son of a bitch!" Sun yelled at the beast defiantly, "He can't reach us!"</p><p>With its teeth, this was true, but it was still able to stretch it's tongue out towards Penny and lick at her face, disgusting her to no end.</p><p>"Ah! A snake! Get it- help me!" Burke yelled, noticing a snake crawling down his shirt.</p><p>"Stay back!" Penny yelled as her colleague ran closer to the waterfall, but he was grabbed by his arm and hoisted bodily out of the cave. His screams were ended by an audible crunch and followed by a red tinge to the waterfall.</p><p>Sun kept Rin's head turned away from the sight, doing his best to keep her calm. He heard a loud inhale coming from beyond the water. "It's coming back!" he yelled.</p><p>Rin screamed in fright, only to see her mother appear in the entrance.</p><p>"Mom!" she yelled, throwing herself into her mother's arms with a sob.</p><p>Nora hugged her daughter tightly and walked over to Sun. "Thank you." Sun simply nodded in gratitude.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hunter's shouted and scrambled as they fled the forest for a field of long grass.</p><p>"Not into the long grass!" Ajay yelled, tossing his pack aside. "Don't go into the long grass!"</p><p>The hunters moved in a loose column through the field, guns at the ready and flashlights sweeping all around. The reason for Ajay's warning became apparent as a pair of raptor heads poked up from the grass. As they moved further in, an overhead shot showed the raptors quickly closing in on them.</p><p>The first two to go were a pair of men at the rear of the column. One seemed to simply slip and fall on his back, and when his partner looked, he too fell, the only signs of their fate being some low hissing and flailing raptor tails.</p><p>Then they got bolder, taking out a man closer to the column. His death startled the other, and the immediate death of another in the middle of the column sent the rest into a panic as they ran to get out of the field. One of the hunters turned when he heard a raptor roar and screamed as the beast leapt from the grass and tackled him to the ground.</p><p>Nora, Sun, Penny and Rin followed the hunter's trail into the field until Sun stopped them.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" he said, coming to a stop and picking something up off the ground.</p><p>"What is it?" Nora asked.</p><p>"I think it's Ajay's bag." He replied as he started to root through it. The sound of a raptor's roar and a man's scream in the distance made them all look up. Nora led them away from the path, listening intently to the distant screams and screeches. When she heard a much closer growling, her eyes widened considerably.</p><p>"Run." She said, "As fast as you can. Go!" and she grabbed Rin by the hand and took off across the field. They ran into another part of the forest, but fell down a small cliff. The slid down the muddy ground and came to a sudden stop. Sun rolled as he hit the ground, but Nora cried out as she landed feet first. Quickly recovering, Sun stood and ran ahead a bit. Nora made to follow, but groaned when she put weight on one of her feet and took a seat on a nearby rock.</p><p>"I can see structures up ahead." Sun told them. Thank God for Faunus night vision. "Now, they said the communications center is in the operations building. I'll get in there and send the radio call. See you there." he rooted through Ajay's bag and pulled out the booklet with the radio frequencies and necessary jargon and ran off.</p><p>"Wait for us." Penny pleaded.</p><p>"Every second counts." Sun said, "Anyone who thinks they can keep up, you're welcome to try."</p><p>"We're right behind you." Nora said, trying to get up, but Nora and Rin forced her back down.</p><p>To say that the facility Sun ran into was fucked up was a bit of an understatement. Cars lay abandoned everywhere. The glass on the buildings was smashed in several places. Dirt and grime covered the walls, as did parts of the jungle itself. He jumped when he saw an open pair of jaws behind him inside the facility, but backing away showed a mural of what Jurassic Park could have been had it succeeded.</p><p>Looking around, he saw a sign above a doorway that said 'Communications' and forced his way through. On the far wall, he found a grime-covered sign that said 'Caution: High Voltage'. Or at least, he thought it did, considering it was placed above what looked like an industrial light switch. Forcing it up, the lightbulb near his head blew out, while everything else hummed to life. Rooting through the vines draping down from the ceiling, he found the radio and set the frequency.</p><p>"CQ, CQ, this is InGen Operations Harvest Leader to Harvest Base." He said into the microphone, putting as much authority into his voice as he could, "Repeating, I'm calling for InGen Operations Harvest Leader, seeking InGen Harvest Base."</p><p>"Go ahead, Harvest Leader." A voice replied.</p><p>"Thank God!" Sun sighed as he stood up and looked at the details in the booklet he found the frequency in. "The operation has suffered severe casualties, and the survivors are now in mortal danger. I need you to send rescue immediately. Our coordinates here are, um, our coordinates are 9 degrees, 58 minutes north, 85 degrees..."</p><p>Back at the camp, Sienna sat on a rock, her whip slung over one shoulder, and watched as Salem walked up to her prize; the male T. Rex, fast asleep and heavily sedated, lying on it's side. However, Sienna seemed less than pleased for some reason.</p><p>A few minutes after Sun had sent the SOS, Nora, Penny and Rin walked into the facility, though Nora did so with a noticeable limp on her right foot.</p><p>"Sun!" Nora called out tiredly, leading the group further in. "Sun! Sun Wukong? Sun?"</p><p>Suddenly, a raptor jumped onto the roof of a car and jumped onto Penny's back with enough force to push her several feet forward. Rin cried out as the beast tore at Penny's backpack and Nora pulled her in close. Thinking quickly, Penny undid the buckles on the straps. The straps tore free as the raptor pulled at it, allowing her to make a break for it before the beast could realize it had been had. Penny ran to Nora and Rin, who led her to the other side of an abandoned truck.</p><p>They had nearly made it past the raptor when it suddenly jerked it's head up towards them. Nora quickly grabbed a stick and began drawing it's attention.</p><p>"Here! Here! Here!" she yelled, beating the stick against the truck, "Get inside! Anywhere!" she told her girls.</p><p>Another pair of raptors jumped over another car and went after Rin and Penny, but they simply rammed their heads against a door the girls had just retreated through. Nora made a run in the opposite direction for some kind of gas station, bracing herself against the door. The raptor circumvented this by jumping through the cracked glass window. Nora ran out, and the raptor jumped out the way it came in. Nora went back inside, and the raptor followed, but it hesitated when Nora ripped the door from it's hinges and held it before her. Nonplussed, the raptor jumped at the door, knocking Nora through the glass window behind her.</p><p>Nora quickly recovered and ran for an abandoned car on the other side of the gas station. The raptor jumped after her, but slipped on the wet ground and fell. Nora had managed to get the car door open and crawled in when the raptor jumped after her, slamming it behind her and cracking the window. Looking through a small hole it had made, it saw Nora glare at it in fear, backed up against the opposite door. Then, it began to peck at the hole, widening it with its pointed snout. Once the hole was big enough, it simply started pushing it's snout through, slowly widening the hole through brute force.</p><p>Looking around, Penny guessed the building she and Rin were holed up in was some kind of generator house. Her attention was quickly directed to the snorting and growling coming from the door in front of them. Backing up to the opposite wall, the two women began trying to make some kind of hole in the wood. Looking back to the door, she saw claws appear in the gap between the door and the ground. The raptors were trying to dig their way in. So, Penny grabbed a rock and she and Rin began to do the same at the opposite wall.</p><p>Taking one last look behind them, and seeing that raptors were still at work, Penny decided it was time to make their escape. She pulled a couple boards loose and checked that the coast was clear before pushing Rin forward.</p><p>"Go, I'll be right behind you." She assured the teen.</p><p>"Where do I go when I get- " Rin was cut off when the head of one of the raptors burst through the hole they had made with a shriek.</p><p>Seeing their escape route cut off, the ladies began to climb the equipment, hoping to at least get too high for the animal to jump.</p><p>Outside, Nora's raptor had completely broken through the window opposite from her. Seeing that the two raptors at the generator house were gone, she took her chance to get away. She opened the door behind her, clambered out of the car and ran into the building.</p><p>"Look out!" Penny and Rin yelled to her, but they really needn't have. The raptor half-stuck in a hole in the wall made her next move fairly clear: she climbed up to the next level just as the raptor made it through the hole and tried to take a bite out of her.</p><p>Rin began to walk along the catwalk, seeing a pair of pipes outside it that would make from a perfect set of uneven bars. Her specialty in gymnastics. A plan quickly took shape in her head, one true to the Valkyrie name. Ignoring Penny's warnings, she jumped onto the highest bar and began to properly position herself.</p><p>The raptor jumped onto the catwalk, directly in front of Nora and growled at the woman.</p><p>"Get away from my mom!" Rin cried, causing both raptor and mother to look to the side just in time to see Rin spin backwards, fully extending her arms at the height of her spin and then swing back at them, kicking the raptor full in the side and launching it out the wooden slat window next to it. As the raptor howled in pain from the pieces of wood stuck in it's side, a few of which poked out the other side, Rin carefully dismounted the uneven pipes to the ground.</p><p>Nora jumped down and smiled wryly at her daughter. "So, the school cut you from the team?"</p><p>Rin chuckled at her mother. "That may have been an exaggeration."</p><p>Penny heard the growling of another raptor coming from outside. "Get out of here! Now!" she yelled.</p><p>Nora and Rin quickly left via the exit while Penny climbed higher until she reached the top of the building. She kicked out the wooden window, ran across the roof and jumped to the roof of the next building. Another raptor followed her the same way, but landed on it's feet a bit higher up on the roof than Penny did.</p><p>Penny screamed in surprise, and then terror as she felt herself slip down the roof. She managed to stop herself before she fell off completely, which was both fortunate and unfortunate for her as the third raptor appeared beneath her. She quickly used the only weapon available to her and began to throw the clay shingles of the roof down at the third raptor. Quickly realizing that this was making the raptor on the roof slide closer to her, a plan came to mind. She quickly began to pull off the shingles from the three rows the raptors stood on and made it slide off the roof with the rest of those three rows. The raptor fell with a thud, landing on it's comrade. Annoyed, it nipped at the neck of the one that fell on it.</p><p>As the one that fell retaliated, Penny tried to climb onto the roof, but she felt her strength leave her and she fell off the roof. As the raptors began to fight, she heard the sounds of a Bullhead nearby and took off. Rounding a corner, she ran into Nora and Rin, who quickly took her hands and began to lead her to the main building, where Sun stood in the doorway.</p><p>"Let's go!" he called out to them, waving a flashlight. "Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"</p><p>A pilot met them as they reached the roof and began to pile into the Bullhead.</p><p>"What about the others?" Nora yelled to be heard over the Bullhead, "There must be more survivors!"</p><p>"There's another Bullhead coming!" Sun yelled back.</p><p>The door closing behind them, the Bullhead quickly took off and headed back to... wherever it came from, I don't really know. Some kind of ship, maybe?</p><p>Rin sat in the reassuring arms of her mother, Penny stared out the window at the rushing canopy below, while Sun sat between them.</p><p>"Well," he said, reaching into his pocket, "That's one souvenir they won't be taking with them." He let the slugs he took from Sienna's gun fall to the floor.</p><p>Bullheads hovered overhead as ropes fell to the ground, allowing men to rappel down safely. Nearby, Salem spoke into a hand-held radio and Sienna sat against the full-body cage holding the T. Rex.</p><p>"Find the infant tyrannosaur." She said, "Sienna can show you where the nest is. I want it on my transport and taken directly to the infirmary in the Attika complex. Get it done quickly. We need to be out of here before the female realizes what we're up to." She handed off the radio to an aide and walked over to Sienna. "Congratulations are in order, Sienna. You've most likely saved InGen. We've lost everything we came after on this trip, but this animal and it's infant will single handedly bail us out."</p><p>"Good for you." She said grimly.</p><p>"You've got your trophy! Buck only. But it's alive, and everyone on the planet is going to line up to appreciate it and everything you've done." Sienna simply hummed and Salem frowned. "Which now begs the question; why aren't you happier?"</p><p>"Ajay didn't make it." She said simply as she stood up.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Truly, I am." She walked after Sienna as the latter made her way to a waiting Bullhead.</p><p>"You know, I remember the people who help me, Sienna. There's a job for you at the park in Attika if you want it."</p><p>"No, thank you." Sienna said, her voice just a little lighter. "I believe I've spent enough time in the company of death."</p><p>"Oh my God." Penny said, looking out the window. She quickly opened the door next to her and beckoned over Nora and Sun. Looking out the door, they saw the caged tyrannosaur. Nora knew what was going to happen next. There was no stopping Salem, she knew that. She was the same as Ozpin, and only colossal failure was going to change her mind. The only question was how to best mitigate the damage.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9 End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An InGen helicopter flew past the familiar skyline of downtown Attika. The team had arrived back in Vale a few days earlier and parted ways soon after, Sun getting a flight back to his home in Mistral and Nora making sure Rin got back home safely.</p><p>The InGen waterfront complex closely resembled a red carpet event with all the limousines arriving and disgorging a large number of powerful individuals. At the end of the pier, Salem stood at a podium in a flowing black dress that accentuated her curves and drew the eye to the correct places, making a speech even as more guests were filing in.</p><p>"15 years ago, my brother Ozma had a dream. Like Ozma himself, it was bold, it was grand, it was outsized, it was impractical, it was... not to be." She said, taking a small bit of pleasure in speaking of her big brother so. "However, half an hour from now, Ozma's dream, reimagined, will come true. For 1/100th the cost of building a destination resort thousands of miles away- "</p><p>Nora and Penny stepped out of the red rental car Nora had gotten and walked up to the security guard at the side gate.</p><p>"Hiya. Is this the Ozpin affair?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, folks, this is private property." The guard said, being as polite as he could despite the hour.</p><p>"Yeah, but, see we're on the list."</p><p>"Look, I need you both to get back in your car- "</p><p>"I'm sorry, but this is very important. This is Dr. Polendina, I'm Dr. Valkyrie."</p><p>"We have Ms. Ozpin's test results." Penny interjected as the guard began to close the gate on them.</p><p>"Yes, exactly! See, we got good news and we got bad news- "</p><p>"Tonight, we will christen Jurassic Park, Attika, with a mega-attraction that will rival any theme park in the entire world." Salem said, continuing her speech. She saw the gate closing in the distance, and smiled when she saw Nora and Penny behind it. "I want to thank you all for turning up at this forsaken hour of the morning- "</p><p>The harbormaster walked up to Salem.</p><p>"The ship is here." He said in Salem's ear.</p><p>Salem put her hand over the mic to block the sound. "It's early?"</p><p>"It's- you better come look at this." He insisted.</p><p>Salem put a smile on her face. "So exciting!" she said to the audience. As she left the podium, she pulled one of the security guards aside. "Do you see that lost-looking couple over there?" she pointed at Nora and Penny.</p><p>"Ma'am, you really need to see this." The harbormaster urged.</p><p>"Let them in. I want them to see this up close."</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Ozpin." The guard answered.</p><p>"Keep trying." A man said as Salem entered the harbor control room. "I want a direct line to Beacon and the Coast Guard, yesterday!"</p><p>"Look," the man said, pointing at a radar monitor, "That's their transponder signal, Venture 5888. They're headed into port, but I can't raise 'em."</p><p>"Try again." Salem said as the signal got closer to the port.</p><p>"Skipper, <em>SS Venture, </em>this is InGen harbormaster, do you copy? Over." There came no reply and the signal dot kept creeping closer. "Skipper, <em>SS Venture, </em>you are approaching the breakwater at flank speed. Reduce at once. Over."</p><p>The security guard led Nora and Penny onto the dock while Salem was in the office. As they approached the group of investors, the muttering crowd ceased and turned to look out over the water, hearing a low rumbling coming from it.</p><p>"What's everybody looking at?" Penny wondered aloud.</p><p>Nora looked out into the darkness and her eyes widened. "We should have stayed in the damn car."</p><p>The rumbling grew louder as Salem stepped out of the control room. As she did, a massive cargo ship became visible on the water. And it was not slowing down for anything. The people on the dock ran for it back to their cars as the ship tore into the dock. It slowed down the further it went in, until, at about the half-way mark of the ship, it ground to a halt.</p><p>A security guard rushed over and helped Salem to her feet.</p><p>"Are you okay, Ms. Ozpin?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know, how do I look?" she asked, half-joking.</p><p>The two walked through the mess of fallen people and others helping them up, and onto the ship, Nora nd Penny hot on their tails. The deck of the ship was a mess, but then, that's to be expected when you crash into a dock and through the harbor control room. The security guard walked up a staircase to the bridge of the ship, and gasped in horror at what he saw within.</p><p>"Where's the crew?" Salem asked, coming up behind him.</p><p>The officer gulped. "All over the place." He answered, feeling like he was about to be sick. Salem saw why as he moved further in and saw a severed hand hanging off the wheel. She covered her mouth, more to prevent herself from vomiting than to hide any look of shock.</p><p>Out on the deck, Nora and Penny were looking around, trying to piece things together. Which was just a little difficult with the repetitive whirring of the motors for the partially open doors to the cargo hold right behind them. Nora found the control console for it and saw a hand holding down one of the buttons on a remote control.</p><p>Salem came out from the bridge. "Check the cargo hold! There may be crew down there!"</p><p>"Everybody off the boat!" Nora yelled. She saw one of the guards find the remote and pull it from the hand's grip. She leapt at the man, telling him not touch it, but it was too late.</p><p>The adult T. Rex burst from the cargo hold with a roar, chasing after the people who scrambled to get off the deck. Salem watched in horror as the beast walked down the make-shift ramp and continued its' pursuit. Thankfully, the guests had been evacuated, so all that was left was security guards who wisely chose to jump into the water and swim for safety.</p><p>Nora came up behind Salem and whispered in her ear. "Now you're Ozma Ozpin."</p><p>The tyrannosaur chased a few more guard through the entrance to the harbor, stopping at a rocky outcropping. It inhaled and roared at the unsuspecting city just across the water from it.</p><p>"Why the hell wasn't it tranquilized?" Penny asked a security guard as he scrambled to check the damage and help his coworkers.</p><p>"It was." He said, flustered, "Sienna hit it with two darts of concentrated Carfentanil. Over ten milligrams."</p><p>"Ten milligrams?! That should have put it into a coma!"</p><p>"It stopped breathing, so we gave naltrezone to counter act the effects, but we did know how much to give it."</p><p>"You administered an antagonist without knowing the proper dosage?! You put the animal in a narcoleptic state. It's a locomotive now."</p><p>"Look, we're prepared for this."</p><p>"Better question; are there any more dinosaurs on the boat?" Nora asked.</p><p>"No, we brought the infant in on a plane. Look, we had this to tranquilize it." he grunted as he pulled out a tranquilizer gun from within a transport truck.</p><p>Penny had moved on and was looking up at Salem, who was sitting above them. "Hey, do you have the infant?"</p><p>"It's safe." Salem said forlornly.</p><p>"Nora," Penny said as she pulled Nora aside, "The animal's dehydrated, so the first thing it's gonna do is find a water source and then it's gonna find the next thing it's body needs."</p><p>'Meaning food.' Nora thought. 'Which means meat, which unfortunately means people.'</p><p>"All the containment equipment is here, we just need to get it back to the dock. The boat might still be seaworthy."</p><p>"Okay, so, am I thinking what you're about to say?"</p><p>"When we brought the baby to the trailer, it came. There's no reason to think the same won't happen again."</p><p>Nora sighed, knowing her girlfriend was right. "Yup."</p><p>Up above, Penny knelt next to Salem. "Where's the infant?" she asked her.</p><p>Salem looked to her, still in shock. "It's in a secured facility, why?"</p><p>Nora squatted down in front of her. "Where's the facility?"</p><p>Elsewhere, the adult Tyrannosaur was walking through a suburban neighborhood, sniffing the air in it's search for water. It turned and walked in between two houses, knocking over a stone wall in the process. To it's left, it saw a pool in the backyard of a house and moved closer to it.</p><p>Inside said house, a small boy slept with a fish tank illuminated next to him as a pseudo-night light. He felt the tremors from the tyrannosaurs' walking and slowly woke up. He sat up in his bed and yawned. Looking out his window, he saw the darkness telling him he was awake far too early. Then, he saw the head of the T. Rex looking in at him. The beast let out a low, rumbling growl, warning him to not interfere. Calmly, the boy rolled out of his bed and walked to his parent's room.</p><p>Outside, the rex began to lap up water from the pool, but it was rather annoyed that the family dog was barking at it. The boxer pulled on it's chain, carrying its doghouse closer to the pool, but the rex let out a short roar of warning. The dog wisely retreated to it's shelter and resumed barking.</p><p>"There's a dinosaur in our backyard." The boy told his sleeping parents. They either didn't hear him or were ignoring him, so he grabbed their sheets and began to pull them off. At the loss of their contained body heat, his parents groaned as they awoke.</p><p>"Benjamin, what are you doing?" his father asked, while his mother groaned into her pillow.</p><p>"Come on!" he said impatiently.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There's a dinosaur in our backyard." He said and his parents groaned as they got out of bed.</p><p>They argued quietly about why this kind of thing kept happening with their son, as said son impatiently pushed them down the hall into his room. The father insisted that he needed to be fed so he could stay asleep through the night, while the mother insisted that he needed a proper night light instead of the fish tank. The father stopped dead in his tracks when he looked out the window. Curious his wife joined him and saw the tyrannosaur chewing on something, with a chain dangling from its mouth attached to a doghouse. The chain snapped and the doghouse fell, smashing on the ground.</p><p>The young boy jumped up on his bed, camera in hand and took a picture. The flash startled the tyrannosaur, causing it to roar and the parents to scream.</p><p>At the InGen Jurassic Park complex, the guards at the front gate walked out of their little booth and started motioning at something, telling it to slow down. But Nora did not slow down. There was no time to slow down. She gunned the motor and rammed through the metal barriers into the complex. They sped through the arena and into the holding area.</p><p>Penny, seeing the infant, jumped out of the car and ran to its cage. Nora held up the door as her girlfriend inspected the infant.</p><p>"He's been sedated." She said, inspected the infant's dilated eyes, "Really heavily. Give me a hand." She lifted the baby into her arms and carried it to the car. Nora held open the passenger-side rear door as Penny climbed in.</p><p>"You know, if the adult sees us once again with its' child, won't he be like, 'You!'? You know, like some kind of angry recognition?" she asked.</p><p>"Who knows?" Penny answered, carefully putting on her seat belt, "He may be just happy to see us."</p><p>"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" a security guard yelled as Nora climbed into her convertible, gun pointed at her.</p><p>"We're taking the kid." She said simply, closing her door. "You really want to stop us? Shoot us."</p><p>"How will we find the adult?" Penny asked as Nora backed out of the arena.</p><p>"Simple: follow the screams." Nora told her.</p><p>Sure enough, a woman screamed as she shifted her car into reverse and floored the gas. People screamed around her as she ran into another car with a crash. However, the civilians were more concerned with the massive, fuck-off dinosaur chasing them through the streets of Downtown Attika with a hungry look in it's eye.</p><p>A bus turned onto the same street and sped past it. The driver urged the passengers to get to the other side of the bus as the Rex came up alongside it and held pace with the vehicle. It rammed it's head up into the bus, throwing people out the other side and creating a massive cave-in at the front entrance. With the driver now unconscious, bus drove straight into a movie rental store, causing the patrons within to scatter.</p><p>More civilians ran from the T. Rex, running over cars in their desperation. One man made the mistake of breaking off from the pack in an attempt to find refuge in a nearby building. It probably would have worked if he had been further up in the pack. However, the Rex caught him in his jaws and bit down hard before placing him on the ground and beginning to eat.</p><p>Nora pulled up to an intersection just outside downtown and saw the crowd fleeing from the beast.</p><p>"Here we go." She muttered. Quickly, she pulled off the road into a gas station. She urged Penny to wake up the infant. "It won't come near us if we can't get it to make some kind of sound!"</p><p>"Come on, kid. Wake up! Wake up!" Penny said, lightly shaking the infant, making it groan.</p><p>The Rex sniffed the air and let out a roar.</p><p>"He knows." Penny said. Nora jolted as the gas station's signature 76 ball logo was knocked from it's perch and rolled past them. Nora peeled backwards out of the gas station, the adult hot on their tails as Penny pulled off the baby's muzzle, allowing it hoot and howl once again.</p><p>"Yeah, Nora, slow down a little." Penny said as Nora righted the car and floored it.</p><p>Nora looked back, flashes of Isla Nublar hitting her. "Uh, I don't think so."</p><p>A squadron of police cars pulled up as they entered the harbor area, along with a department of animal control van. The Rex roared at them, making every car freeze and then immediately turn around and go back the way they came.</p><p>Nora and Penny sped past empty and half-empty warehouses on their way back to the ship.</p><p>"This guy's almost fully awake." Penny said, "Do you know where you're going?"</p><p>"Yeah, the waterfront's right on the other side of these warehouses." Nora assured.</p><p>"Is there any way through?"</p><p>"If not, then..." her convertible burst through the wall of one of the warehouses and pulled to a stop in the middle of it.</p><p>"There we go." She hopped out of the car, ran around to the other side and took the infant from Penny. "Alright, you have to follow me now."</p><p>"Where's the Rex?" Penny asked as she got out and ran after Nora. "Is it still behind us?"</p><p>As if in answer to her question, the beast rammed through the same wall they had gone through, chasing after them. The pair wound their way through the maze of warehouses, trying to put extra distance between them and the adult while making their way to the boat.</p><p>"Shoot it." Salem said into her scroll. "Yes, tell them to shoot it." She saw Nora and Penny run past her car with the infant in hand. She scrambled to get out and follow them. "No, you idiot. Shoot the adult, I want the baby back alive." She chased after the two gingers as best her dress allowed, down the ramp onto the dock and up the wreckage onto the deck of the ship.</p><p>"Dr. Valkyrie!" she yelled out. Looking around, she saw the pair run from the cargo hold and jump overboard, landing in the waters below. "What have you done with it? I want that infant!" she heard a howling behind her echoing up from the hold. Cautiously, she walked into the entrance. "Are you there?"</p><p>Descending into the hold, she quickly realized just how dark it was, even with some of the lighting on. As she made her way to the bottom, she stepped on something metallic. Picking it up, she recognized it as the infant's muzzle. She heard a small growling nearby and looked up to see the infant growling at her from behind a wall of thin netting.</p><p>"There you are." She said with a disingenuous smile. She quickly tried to get the muzzle back on the animal, but it quickly escaped past her. She tracked it find that it had run behind the leg of its parent.</p><p>Salem quickly backed up to the wall, moving slowly along it, trying to find a way out. She tried to lose it in some cover, but she made too much noise as she ran for the stairs. As she ascended, the adult grabbed by the legs and deposited her back on the floor of the cargo hold. As she tried to crawl away, she felt a pair of eyes upon her. Looking back, she saw the infant looming over her before it pounced on her.</p><p>As her screams echoed out of the hold, Penny ran up onto the bridge, holding an air rifle in her hands and a tranquilizer dart between her teeth. As she began to load the weapon and take aim, Nora reached the deck controls for the hold and slammed her hand on the close button. The adult roared as it noticed its prison closing in on it once again. Above her, a Bullhead circled, a man with a military assault rifle taking aim from the side.</p><p>Before he could fire, Penny took her shot, hitting the beast in the neck. It howled in pain, and seemed to almost glare at Nora as the bay doors closed shut above it. Nora sighed as she heard the mechanical locks move in place.</p><p>"<em>And there's a really first-rate shot at the deck of the ship." </em>Lisa Lavender reported a few days later. <em>"And the cargo hold that, for the moment, anyway, contains the animal itself, presumably with the infant alongside. Now, by our calculations, they should be nearing the half-way point of this trip. Cyril, can you still hear me?"</em></p><p>Rin looked over at her mother, and saw that she and Penny had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Not exactly surprising considering all the shit they had been through in the past week or so. They had more than earned their rest. She was brought back to reality as the live news broadcast continued.</p><p>"<em>Yes, I can, Lisa. We are in fact half-way to the island. It currently 206 nautical miles from our present location. We're moving at about 20 knots, which should put our arrival at somewhere around 11:30 am, Valean Eastern Time.</em></p><p>"<em>One of the biggest concerns throughout this voyage has been safety, and as you can see by the ever-growing escort around the ship, neither Vale nor any other Kingdom is willing to repeat the Attika Incident."</em></p><p>"<em>Alright, now, we'd like to take this time to run the tape of our interview earlier today with Ozma Ozpin." </em>Lisa said, which made Rin put down her popcorn and get a bit closer to the TV. Her mom had told her about Ozpin, but she wanted to see what the man had to say for herself. <em>"He is the former head of InGen Bio-Engineering, and the man who is now spearheading this movement, not only to return these animals to their environment, but ensure the island itself remains intact."</em></p><p>"<em>It is absolutely imperative," </em>Ozpin said, sitting at a table and wearing his familiar green and black suit, <em>"That not only Vale, but all the Kingdoms, work with the Chiefdom of Menagerie and their Department of Biological Preserves to establish a set of rules governing the preservation and isolation of that island. These animals require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could just step aside, and trust in in nature, life will find a way."</em></p><p>On the island, the adult Tyrannosaurs were playing(?) with their child while a herd of Stegosaurs walked past in a column. A pterosaur alighted on the top of a nearby tree and let out a yell that mingled with the grunts and roars of the other denizens of InGen's artificial Lost World.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>